Daydreams Going By
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: A collection of flash fiction stories starring many MHA heroes, villains, and students. These stories are inspired by any prompts and combinations of words that I can find, and anything might happen.
1. Chapter 1: Cheater

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Author's note: **Hi, and welcome to my newest project. These stories will be based on scene and idea prompts that I made myself, and anything might happen! Some stories will be very short, others a bit longer. And some might be very silly! What might happen? Let's find out.

**Chapter 1: Cheater**

Ectoplasm's math class was always tough, and Denki and Mina both especially liked to complain. Who needed to know about parabolas or quadratic equations in real life, anyway? Momo and Iida shushed them every time, and Denki and Mina complained louder every time.

But now the big test was coming up, and only brainiacs like Momo and Shoto had any idea what to do!

_This isn't good, _Kirishima thought as he packed up when class let out. His hands were trembling as he stuffed his notebook into his backpack and tried to zip the stubborn thing closed. He was already super far behind, and those last few quizzes were killing him! He turned to Momo.

"Could you help me study a bit? Please?" Kirishima gave her a wide smile.

Momo made an apologetic smile back. "I'm sorry, but I have to practice for my piano recital. Maybe Iida could help you."

So Kirishima turned to the class rep. No luck there either.

"I am sorry, Eijiro, but I have many commitments," Iida told him. "But surely Katsuki could help you."

So Kirishima reluctantly turned to his fiery classmate. "Hey, we could study together. Knock this thing right out." Kirishima pumped a fist.

"Sorry, I've got crap to do," Bakugo said, trying to zip up his overstuffed backpack. There were a lot of junk food wrappers in there.

"Please?"

"Beat me at arm wrestling first."

"You got it!" Kirishima scooted his desk together to face Bakugo's, and a small crowd gathered to watch as both boys clasped hands and got ready.

Kirishima was giving it all he had when Bakugo looked past Kirishima at the classroom doorway. "Hey, it's that hot girl from class 1-B, and she' checkin' you out," Bakugo said, eyes wide.

"Huh?" Kirishima eagerly looked over his shoulder, just in time for Bakugo to take that chance and crush him.

"Ow!" Kirishima winced and rubbed his mauled arm. "You tricked me, you punk."

Bakugo grinned. "Tough break."

"Do you even know anyone in class 1-B by name?"

"Nope. See ya." Bakugo elbowed him on the head as he walked off.

At home, meanwhile, Kirishima gave it all he had. He looked up to his poster pantheon of manly men, and today he implored Arnold Schwarzenegger for help. Surely, Mr. Universe would know what to do!

By sunup, Kirishima was exhausted and still didn't know how to do quadratic equations. Stupid things! He slouched his way to school.

Mineta, meanwhile, approached him in the hallway with a typical devilish look. "You were bummed out about the math test," he said shadily. "I'm good at math. Pass me 5,000 yen, and I'll get you all the right answers. Easy A, no sweat."

Kirishima's heart lightened. "You'll do that?"

Mineta tried to look cool as he put his hands in his pockets. "For the right price."

"Here!" Kirishima handed over the cash, the last of his allowance, and agreed that Mineta would give him peeks at his paper during the test. Mr. Ectoplasm wouldn't notice; he was too dense to notice.

Here comes the A+!

"I believe I'm almost ready," Momo said excitedly as the students sat down for the test. She looked radiant. "My recital is this weekend. I've put my heart and soul into this." She mimed playing on the keyboards.

Iida nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. Hard work pays off."

"Oh, can I come and hear it?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Momo said. "And how about you? Are your dance lessons coming along nicely at the studio?"

"I'm doing great," Mina said warmly. "My instructor said how proud she is of me. Isn't that so sweet?"

"Quiet, please," Ectoplasm said, and he passed out the tests. "I need everyone to focus. Do your best."

The room was soon filled with the sound of scribbling pencils. Kirishima's mechanical pencil hovered over the first problem. Sure enough, it was one of those quadratic functions, those horrible things. He glanced over at Mineta, who gave him a cover thumbs up and showed the answer that he wrote for the first problem. No doubt it was the right answer.

Kirishima looked back at his paper, sweating through his uniform, his hand trembling again. He glanced at Mineta, who was rattling his paper to emphasize the correct answer. As in _hurry up and copy this!_

Kirishima swallowed hard and glanced at Momo and Mina, and how proud they were of their achievements...

He shook his head at Mineta and worked on the first problem alone, and the next, and the next. Kirishima kept his eyes on his own paper and handed in only his hard-won answers, may they be right or wrong. More than having the right answers, manly men had principle and integrity!

A week later, Kirishima got his test back: a lousy 64 out of 100. He didn't feel bad at all.

Not even if he was down 5,000 yen.


	2. Chapter 2: Big News

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 2: Big News**

The newest edition of the school newspaper, _Hero Times_, had finally come out, and Izuku always looked forward to this thing. It was inspiring to see the student newspaper team work so hard to scope out big stories for campus and put them in print. After class one day, he stopped by the news stand outside Mr. Aizawa's homeroom class and picked up the newest issue. He scanned the headline.

He should have figured.

_**DENKI, I'M DUMPING YOU FOR REAL THIS TIME!**_

"Has anyone else seen this?" Shoto asked the crowd, holding up his copy of the newspaper. "I mean, how is that even allowed?"

"Hey, Mina's the editor in chief," Izuku pointed out. "No one can tell her no."

"Apparently not," Shoto said with a sour expression. "I thought thought this school had standards..." He tossed his copy into the trash. Nearby, Denki was wailing in agony, using _his _copy to wipe his heartbroken tears.

Izuku patted Denki on the back and offered a little pep talk. Denki looked a little more cheerful by the time he said good-bye and went home.

But a week later, things did a total 180. The newspaper's newest headline read: _**DENKI, I MADE A MISTAKE! TAKE ME BACK!**_

Izuku rolled his eyes and checked out what else might be in today's paper. Ah, here we go, the campus entertainment section. But now he found a new headline for an article written by Kyoka Jiro. The headline read: _**TOO LATE, MINA! HE'S MINE NOW!**_

Izuku rolled up his newspaper and tossed it into the trash. No wonder people didn't bother with print newspapers anymore...


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Secret

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 3: The Big Secret**

The class field trip involved a pretty long train ride to Kyoto, and on the way, Tsuyu Asui found herself the subject of countless suspicions.

"What do you keep doing after school?" Mina insisted. Rain drummed on the train's windows. "Tell us already!"

Tsuyu looked up from the light novel she was reading. "Nothing. Ribbit."

"Oh c'mon, you can tell us," Hanta Sero nagged her. He had his hands folded behind his head in a relaxed pose. "What are you hiding?"

Tsuyu frowned. "Nothing."

Mineta peeked from behind his seat to face Tsuyu. "Oh! I bet she has some studly boyfriend she's too embarrassed to show us!"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Tsuyu said in that croaky frog voice of hers.

"I bet you do!" Mineta said with a nasty grin. "What, do you guys make out all dirty in the alley behind the - oof!"

Tsuyu used her frog tongue to shove him away.

"Well, obviously there's _something _going on!" Toru put in. "It's okay, Tsuyu, you can tell me. Whisper it in my ear."

Tsuyu leaned over to her invisible friend and whispered something.

"Nuh-uh! Don't be coy with me!" Toru cried. "I can tell something fishy is going on. How come you leave school so fast every day? And you keep avoiding everyone. I smell a big secret."

"There's no secret!" Tsuyu snapped as she finally lost her cool.

"We ought to leave her alone," Mezo Shoji said with one of his arm-mouths.

"Thanks. Ribbit," Tsuyu said.

"That said," Mezo continued, "suppose we all trade embarrassing secrets to learn yours?"

"Oh! Me first!" Mina cried, raising her hand. "I tripped and fell in mud on the way home from school last week and some kids laughed at me!"

"I made fun of some old guy on the street and he heard me and got mad," Denki added. "I was hoping he'd be hard of hearing. Far from it..."

Jiro looked intrigued. "I once pet-sitted someone's dog but it ran away," she offered.

Everyone stared at her. "That's horrible!" Momo said, hands clasped over her mouth.

"I once wore my underpants inside-out by mistake," Kirishima added.

"That hardly counts," Mineta argued. "No one can even see that."

On and on it went until they finally reached the station. Tsuyu got up first.

"The secret is: I go home to take care of my kid brother and sister," she told a very disappointed crowd. "There wasn't a big horrible secret. You all just built that up out of nowhere and fed off each other. It's the power of suggestion."

Denki groaned. "Then why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Tsuyu gave him a cunning grin over her shoulder. "I admit, it was sort of fun watching you all spill your embarrassing secrets for nothing..."


	4. Chapter 4: Four Big Words

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 4: Four Big Words**

Ms. Joke, or rather Emi Fukukado, had had the best date night of her life, and she clapped her hands over her mouth in delighted shock when Shota Aizawa got on one knee before her. Behind them was a charming fountain and kids playing in the background at this fine park. The trees rustled in a gentle wind.

"Emi Fukukado, will you marry me?" Aizawa asked her.

Emi hopped up and down in excitement. "Yes! Yes, I will! Hooray!"

She could hardly hold still as Aizawa slipped the ring on her finger. The diamond was huge and brilliant.

Emi wrapped Aizawa in a big hug. "We're gonna have a big fancy wedding party!"

Aizawa looked uncomfortable. "Yeah..."

"And take our honeymoon in Australia!"

"Yeah..."

"And have lots of beautiful babies!"

"Uh -"

"So let's get started!" She ripped open Aizawa's button-down shirt.

"Cut!"

The director lowered his megaphone and scratched his head. "Ms. Joke, that was _not _in the script."

Emi let go of her fellow actor and hung her head. "But it felt so right for my character."

"Right. Your _character..._" Aizawa muttered.

"No improv on set," the director told her. "All right? Get ready for take two."

Emi sighed and got into position. One of these days...


	5. Chapter 5: Worth It

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 5: Worth It**

Pony Tsunutori loved studying heroics in Japan, but sometimes, her heart longed for her native Georgia, the peach state. During summer break, she said a temporary but no less fond good-bye to her classmates and took a plane back to the States, and landed at the international airport in Atlanta.

"Grandma! I'm back!" Pony climbed out of the taxi and hurried to her grandmother, who was gently rocking on a creaky rocking chair on her rural home's front porch.

"Pony! Oh my goodness!"

Pony savored her grandmother's warmth. "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you too, sweetheart. Come in, I've got iced tea ready."

In the kitchen, Pony caught her grandmother up on all her adventures in Japan and UA high school, but she faltered when her grandmother looked more and more downcast. "Are you all right?"

"It's just... I get lonely out here, Pony. You're such a sweet thing, and I never get to see your face anymore, what with you in Japan..."

Pony knew this was hard on some members of her family. But then a fine idea popped into her head. She drew a photo from her pocket and showed it to her grandmother. "I'm making lots of friends," she explained happily. "Look at us all together."

The photo showed Pony in the middle of class 1-B, all posing with Mount Fuji in the background. Vlad King had taken that photo.

Pony's grandmother beamed. "Pony, if you're happy, well, so am I. You remember to never take your friends for granted, all right? You must be special to them just the way you are to me."

Pony beamed. "Thank you. I won't forget."


	6. Chapter 6: One More Wish

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 6: One More Wish**

"Okay, I know this is kind of a cliche, but..." Itsuka Kendo leaned on her elbows on her desk in homeroom. "Suppose you met a genie. What would your three wishes be?"

Hardly anyone was listening, but Yosetsu, who finally caught up on his History studying, perked up. "How about a billion yen?"

Itsuka made a face. "That's a pretty typical response. What's a more creative wish?"

"Uh, well..." Yosetsu scratched his head. "How about I wish for world peace and goodwill to men."

Itsuka smiled. "It's nice of you to wish for something so wonderful, but that's also pretty cliche. Everyone wants world peace. Make it something more personal."

"Oh, so is this some psychology trick?" Yosetsu returned Itsuka's grin.

Itsuka went pink. "N-no! Just tell me what your third wish would be."

"Hmmmmm..." Yosetsu turned in his seat and looked out the window at the party cloudy October sky. "I wish for a snow day, so I can play PlayStation all day."

Itsuka snorted with laughter. "You got it, five-year-old Yosetsu."

"Hey! It's what I want, all right? It was the first thing that came to my mind after getting world peace and five billion yen."

"Okay, okay..."

The next morning, Yosetsu rolled out of bed and wondered how he'd do on today's tough algebra test... then looked out the window and found what looked like eight inches of snow! A voicemail on his phone explained the need for a snow day today.

Yosetsu stared at the blanket of white snow. _No way... Itsuka is secretly a genie after all, like in that Disney movie! No... someone used their quirk to mess with me... or... _

It didn't matter at this point, did it? Yosetsu powered on his PlayStation and chose a game.


	7. Chapter 7: The Baddest Player

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 7: The Baddest Player**

The boys in class 1-A had different tastes in life, but some things could unite birds of a feather despite their differences. For example, the hottest new online multiplayer game.

"Here we go!" Rikido Sato sank into the leather-padded swivel chair at his desk, put on his headset, and logged into the game. "Anyone else here?"

"I'm here," came Fumikage's voice. His character, a wizard in dark purple robes, approached Rikido's barbarian warrior character and did a waving emote.

"I'm here, too!" cam Izuku's cheery voice, and his knight joined the party. As usual, his character had red, white, and blue patterned armor plating. Even his screen named read "4LL |\/|1G|-|T".

"Took you guys long enough," Bakugo said as his demi-devil rogue showed up, his leather armor stylishly on fire. "I was gonna raid the dungeon while you losers goofed off."

"Hang on, who's that?" Rikido used his character to point at a bard who approached them. That bard had some killer stats.

"I'd like to join," the bard said in the text chat. Maybe the player didn't have a headset? Whatever.

The guys took a vote, and they let the bard join their raid on the dungeon from hell.

And the bard cleaned house! That lute and banjo-playing guy slew the final boss with scary speed and took half the treasure for himself.

"Let's play tomorrow," he said in the text chat, then logged off.

"Who was that?" Izuku cried. "He was a monster!"

"He made us look bad," Bakugo complained.

"Maybe it was an upperclassman," Fumikage said. "We should check at school."

So they did, but no one gave themselves up as the almighty bard. But the bard did show up again the next night as promised, and once again left everyone else in the dust. Then the night after that, and the night after that.

"Sheesh. Just who is that guy?" Rikido wondered as he headed through the hallways after school on Friday, book bag slung over his shoulder. "We'll never know - whoa!"

He almost ran into principal Nezu, and the petite animal-man leaped back.

"That was a close one, Mr. Sato," he said cheerily. "Please do be more careful."

"I will, principal. Sorry about that." Rikido waved and kept going.

"By the way, Mr. Sato..." Nezu added. "If you kids really want to get high-level loot, try grinding levels in the Swamp of Bog Monsters like I did. Or you'll be eating my digital dust later tonight!"

_What the?! _Sato whirled around to face the principal, but Nezu was gone.

That darn bard...!


	8. Chapter 8: Find the Culprit

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 8: Find the Culprit**

The new UA dorms were pretty great, Izuku had to say, but they still seemed to have some security issues. Once again, Izuku woke up one morning to find that all his stuff was out of place! The notebooks and pencils on his desk were scooted a solid three inches to the right! Unacceptable!

_Not again, _Izuku thought has he realized that the random clothes and papers on the floor were swept aside when the mystery intruder came in yet again. Bakugo had already been kidnapped by the League of Villains once. What if it was his turn?

"As class rep, I take student security seriously," Iida told him at lunch when Izuku explained everything. "I will bring this to the staff's attention for you."

"Thanks, Iida."

And sure enough the next day, his stuff showed clear signs of an intruder, and worse yet, Iida reported that bureaucratic "slowness" was backing up any attempt to get officials on the scene. So he turned to Shoto, who had a good head on his shoulders.

"Put up a trip wire," he suggested. "And rig it to an alarm system."

So Izuku bought all that stuff and set up his trap. He went to bed expecting victory.

The next morning, his stuff was disrupted again, but the alarm was still un-tripped! So much for that!

"Hire a bodyguard. Like me!" Kirishima offered brightly. He flexed his biceps. "I can react to and counter any attack -"

Mineta happened by and landed a kick on his shins. Kirishima never saw it coming.

But then again... the more Izuku thought about it, the more he realized that Mei Hatsume kept following him around from a safe distance, watching and plotting... he finally got the courage to confront her.

"What?" Mei cried. "Never! I like you, Izuku, but break into your room? That's crazy psycho stalker business."

"Then who is it?" Izuku groaned. "And why?"

Mei clapped her hands on Izuku's shoulders. "Let me install a _real _security system in your room tonight." She grinned. "To think, I get my chance to work hard in a boy's room..."

"Just get it done right, please!"

Mei kept her promise, and some high-tech cameras and laser tripwires were at the ready. The next morning, as usual, there were signs of a disturbance. But this time, Izuku checked the cameras' recordings and found a familiar set of seemingly floating clothes going around, an old fashioned camera held at chest height.

"Toru!" Izuku caught up to her on the way out of math class. "I know it was you, breaking into my room!"

"What? No way!" Toru cried with a false innocent voice.

"I had Mei put up cameras and stuff. I saw you!"

"Okay, okay. I'm working on a scrap book."

Izuku stared. "You what?"

"Look!" Toru dug a scrapbook out of her backpack and showed him all the glued-on photos of everyone in class 1-A asleep in their beds. Except Toru herself.

"I'm making a scrap book of dream faces," she explained happily. "It's so precious. We're like sleeping angels."

"But you're breaking into my room every night!"

Toru giggled. "You keep moving or making dumb faces just as I take the shot. I can't get a good image of you!"

"Well, make do with the ones you've got, 'cause you'd better not break in again!"

"I promise."

"And you keep moving my stuff around!"

"I'm just having a little fun..."

"Well, cut it out!"

"Sorry, sorry..."


	9. Chapter 9: A Dog's Life

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 9: A Dog's Life**

Mezo Shoji prided himself on being a minimalist; heck, he thought that a bare wood table and sitting pillow, futon, and maybe a nice book made for a full bedroom, no frills needed. But it felt like there was something missing in his life.

It only took one afternoon at the local dog shelter to find out what "something" was. 50 pounds of happy, slobbering something.

"Oh, what a cool dog," Jiro commented one Sunday morning as Mezo took his new lab retriever, Taki, out on a nice walk. "Can I pet him?"

"Yeah, to ahead."

Jiro patted Taki's head. "Hey, to celebrate the end of exams, we're all having a picnic at the park next weekend," she added. "Why don't you introduce everyone to your new friend here?"

"That's a great idea. I'll see you there."

Sure enough, Mezo arrived with his four-legged friend... who devoured everything in sight. His classmates fled in terror as the hungry canine seized food from their hands and turned the wicker baskets inside out. When it was all over, Taki sat there on the checkered blanket, looking way too proud of himself.

"I... I'm sorry," Mezo said meekly when his classmates confronted him. "Let's reschedule the picnic. I have some spare cash. I'll provide the food."

On the next weekend, Mezo resolved to leave Taki at home, but right before he left the front door, Taki's sad puppy eyes won him over, and he brought the dog along.

And once again, Taki devoured everything.

"I promise, we're gonna have that picnic," Mezo said earnestly when everyone gave him resentful looks. "But my dog gets so lonely if he's home alone."

"This is your last chance, dog boy," Bakugo warned him.

So, on the next weekend, Mezo cautiously brought Taki, but the dog wasn't alone. Jiro had a lovely new Shiba Inu she named Gin, and the two dogs ran off to play together, alone in their little dog world.

Jiro sat smugly on the blanket around her stunned classmates. "What?" she said innocently as she unpacked a basket. "Didn't I mention I got a new dog, too? Maybe I forgot..."


	10. Chapter 10: Attention

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 10: Attention**

Momo Yaoyorozu liked to keep a calm and collected demeanor, and it set a good example. But that evening before dinner, she was practically bouncing up and down with joy. Tenya Iida, the class rep, had finally worked up the courage to ask her out! The dinner reservation was right around the corner, and Momo already had on a purple silk, knee-length outfit and her finest jewelry. She felt like a princess!

Iida didn't look half bad, either. He also looked a bit preoccupied.

"I... might try something on the more budget side of this menu," Iida admitted as he looked over the menu at their restaurant table.

Momo smiled. "I'm sure it will taste just fine all the same."

"Yes, but... it seems that I chose someplace out of my budget. Perhaps I got carried away," Iida admitted. As he spoke, he got out his cell phone and started texting someone. He was at it for a solid ten seconds before he put the phone away at last.

"So, tell me more about what you like to do for fun..."

Momo felt herself relaxing and lost herself in the fine ambiance and how handsome her date was, and how charming and polite. Except when he kept getting out that stupid phone to text other people! It happened again, then again, and Iida didn't even apologize for it. He simply kept talking as he texted, as though that weren't unspeakably rude.

By the time dessert arrived, Iida got out his phone for the tenth time and started texting again.

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Momo snapped and lunged out her hand, swiping Iida's phone. She held it up. "How can you do this, Tenya? We're on a date, and your attention is elsewhere! What kind of message do you think that sends me?"

Iida went red. "M-Momo, please don't look at the screen!"

"Why? Are you hiding something incriminating?" Momo turned the phone around and stared at the screen. She had expected a text conversation to appear.

Instead, she found -

"Notes?" Momo's tone softened, her eyes wide.

Iida was quite red, but he looked Momo right in the eyes. "I'm just thinking how incredibly fortunate I am to be with a wonderful girl like you. Every time I thought of another expression of my gratitude, I just _had _to make a note before I forgot it."

Momo handed back Iida's phone with a trembling hand, her other hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry I snapped at you when you were doing something so nice for me."

Iida put away his phone and made an embarrassed chuckle. "Thank you, Momo. Or maybe if I weren't so nervous, I could remember all these notes without having to writ them down..."

Momo got out her phone and typed something in.

"You're not texting Mina about this, are you?" Iida cried. "You know how she likes to gossip!"

"No," Momo said with a little smile. "I'm just reminding myself what a thoughtful boyfriend I have. I don't have to write it down, but I'd like to all the same."


	11. Chapter 11: Ask It

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 11: Ask It**

Enji Todoroki, known as Endeavor, had long since yearned for the number one hero slot. Now that the buffoonish All Might gave it his all to defeat All For One, that slot was his to take. And he had it.

This didn't quite feel right, however.

What was more, Enji couldn't even fathom was All Might himself was thinking about all this. The Symbol of Peace had hung up his cape, the price of victory. Now he was a bony man in baggy clothes.

More than one, Enji actually met All Might during his outings, and each time, Enji wanted to deliver a full lecture of what he was thinking, and what he wanted to know. He even once kept a journal of all these questions, demands, boasts... and now he couldn't muster a singe sentence to say to the world's former most powerful man. The words didn't come.

One day, though, Enji was halfway through his patrol near UA when he found All Might about to climb into a short limo to go somewhere. Where, Enji couldn't imagine. But he found himself hurrying over all the same, his head packed to exploding point with boastful, furious, indignant, or incredulous accusations or thoughts.

All Might was already seated and about to close the car door when Enji stopped before him. He locked eyes with the former hero and finally forced his mouth to open.

"Why?"

All Might looked like he wanted to say something, but he instead looked down and glanced away. He closed the door, and the car rumbled off.

Enji didn't feel offended or even annoyed at this. Instead, he watched the car go. He had said all he needed to.


	12. Chapter 12: A Dish Best Served

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 12: A Dish Best Served...**

That does it! This was the final straw! What did that figure of speech even mean? Neito Monoma wasn't entirely clear on that, but somehow, it felt appropriate. This was too far!

"I know she did it on purpose," Neito kept telling anyone who would listen during homeroom. "She had to! That's the way they are."

"I kinda doubt it," Yosetsu said with a shrug. "Those class 1-A guys are so full of themselves but they've never done anything like that to me."

"It was obviously an accident," Itsuka said. "Get a hold of yourself, Neito."

Neito clenched his fists on his desk and bared his teeth. "No way, Itsuka! That Kyoka Jiro girl _definitely _knocked over lunch tray on purpose yesterday!"

"That doesn't make it some sinister plot," Yosetsu argued.

Neito snapped at him. "Three different guys from class 1-A laughed at me when it happened! Not a coincidence!"

"Hey, I would've laughed too if I saw that," Kosei said, doing nothing whatsoever to help Neito's case.

"Well, I'll get her for this," Neito cursed. "Watch me!"

So he hunted for a chance to take Kyoka Jiro down. She talked big, but she was little, and didn't have a lot of friends to back her up. Neito tried to knock over _her _lunch tray later that day, but she turned at the last minute when that Mina Ashido girl called for her attention. And he tried to trip her in the hallway but she stopped at the last second to chat with someone. He didn't get any more chances, and slouched home in defeat.

_She's going down, _Neito kept telling himself as he plowed through his math homework. _Whatever it takes._

He climbed into bed bristling with fine ideas for revenge.

He barely closed his eyes when he saw her: Kyoka Jiro in a light pink nightie, straddling him on a table in the cafeteria. How did he get there?

"Kyoka Jiro!" Neito cried. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Shush, honey," Jiro cooed as she put a finger to his lips. "We're gonna make love right here on this table, and you're gonna _like _it." Sexy sparkles glittered around her as she leaned in closer to kiss him -

"NO!" Neito bolted awake just in time for his alarm, his heart racing. No way... that was too real! How could this be what his subconscious desired?

At lunch, he found that darned Jiro girl again, and she caught his eye. "Huh? Whatcha want?" she asked.

Neito felt himself go bright red. "N-not you!" he cried, and fled. Forget revenge!


	13. Chapter 13: That Special Day

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 13: That Special Day**

"Guys, you're simply the best! This is my best birthday ever!" Toru Hagakure cried for the sixth time during her Sweet 16 party at her parents' house. She wore an elegant, powder-blue gown and a silver necklace, and even a tiara on her head. And yes, there were plenty of girly balloons, streamers, cake, and presents everywhere, and more than a few simultaneous party games.

"I know, we get it," Jiro said as she cracked open her fourth soda. She raised her can. "To becoming a grown lady."

"Yeah! To that!" Mina added, somehow unable to remember even that simple phrase.

"Yeah... happy birthday!" Denki wheezed, as Rikido Sato and Iida squeezed the life out of him during an ill-advised Twister game on the living room floor.

"I'm happy for you," Izuku told the birthday girl with a kind smile. "This must be the happiest day of your life so far."

Izuku couldn't see Toru smiling back, but he guessed that she was.

Then someone's cell phone rang.

"Oh! That's mine!" Toru hurried to the nearest table and picked up her phone. It seemed to float in the air, near her tiara. "Hello... yes... _what_?! For real? Oh my gosh... I'll get a cab!"

Toru hung up and hurried to shut off the stereo's music. "Guys!" she cried. "I can't believe it! My older cousin Aoki just had her baby at the hospital! I gotta go!"

She was at the door when she stopped. "Actually... all of you come with me. You're like my family, too!"

"Hey, you're kind of like an aunt!" Hanta Sero realized as everyone crowded around Toru to congratulate her and her family.

"You'll be such a great aunt!" Mina cried, happy tears in her eyes.

"The best!" Denki added.

"I've changed my mind," Toru added. "This is the best day of my life, not 'cause it's my birthday... but because it's that baby's birthday! Welcome to my family, kid!"

She said that at the hospital, too.


	14. Chapter 14: The Message

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 14: The Message**

Izuku Midoriya had met his hero face to face, the one and only All Might, and learned the world's strongest hero's forbidden secret. But instead of flapping his lips about it, he was hard at work to earn All For One. Every morning on that beach, he was proving that he earned the right to that quirk.

Or at least, he was trying.

"I-I can't!" Izuku collapsed halfway through an exercise session, gasping for breath, tortured muscles burning for relief.

"You can't? That's too bad," All Might commented. "Maybe I should give All For One to a stray dog instead."

"B-but..."

"Are you gonna give up, young Midoriya?"

"Maybe I should!"

"Really." From his pocket, All Might drew a small notepad and wrote something in it. He nodded and pocketed it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Now get up."

Months later, Izuku had faced defeat at the Sports Festival, but he had come so far, and he took defeat in good grace. And he was delighted when All Might paid him a visit so they could catch up.

"By the way," Izuku added, "I remember that morning when you wrote something down. What was it?"

"Oh. This." All Might offered the notebook, and Izuku saw the words _Maybe I should! _written there.

"You said that when I asked if you were going to give up on your goal," All Might reminded him.

Izuku's face burned with shame. "I can't believe I said that. I'm sorry."

All Might beamed. "That's the spirit."

Izuku made a fist as best he could. "I'm gonna climb to the top, no matter what."

"Wonderful. You'll surely become the symbol of peace someday."

Izuku wrote that last sentence down in the notebook.

All Might blinked. "What was that?"

Izuku pocketed the notebook. "Nothing. But I'll show you when the time is right."


	15. Chapter 15: The Baker's Apprentice

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 15: The Baker's Apprentice**

"Mmmmmm..." Mina Ashido groaned in irritation as she wandered the hallways of UA's new dorm rooms. "Boring... everyone's so boring..."

Then she caught a whiff of something unmistakable. A grin crossed her face.

"Rikido!" Mina cheered as she slammed open Rikido Sato's door. "I knew it!"

Rikido nearly jumped out of his skin as Mina came barging in. He cursed as he almost dropped his metal mixing bowl of cake batter. "M-M-Mina! What in the world?"

"I'm kinda bored today," Mina commented lightly. She spread her arms wide. "So, how about you teach me to cook some of those yummy desserts?"

Rikido made a bashful blush. "Well... I'm still learning. I dunno if I can really teach anyone."

Mina clasped her hands under her chin. "Please? With a cherry on top? Like the banana splits you could teach me to make?"

"All right." Rikido grinned and held up a cookbook. "Get your apron on and wash your hands. Let's see what we can make."

A big mess, that's what.

"At least this was kinda fun," Mina said brightly as she wiped up random spills of batter, eggs, milk, and brown sugar from all over Rikido's kitchen. "Maybe this one wasn't so bad..." She tasted one sample of her batter and made a sour face.

"We'll try again when we've got free time," Rikido said with a big smile.

Same results, but add some scattered sugared plums and cherries.

"Maybe one of these days," Rikido said, wiping his brow.

Mina groaned. "I knew it. I'm no good..."

"How about a challenge? Make desserts for everyone by next weekend. Set a goal, and fight to achieve it!" Rikido said.

Mina brightened. "Okay!"

Rikido let Mina borrow his room's kitchen, and he waited in the lobby with everyone else. "She's learning," Rikido told everyone. "I can't wait to see what she made."

"Here it is, guys..." Mina said in a sing-song voice. She came down the stairs with a big silver platter of exquisite desserts! Everyone dug in.

"This is wonderful, Mina," Rikido said as he tried out some strawberry shortcake.

"Yeah! It sure is!" Mina said with two thumbs up.

Rikido thought he saw receipt paper from the local bakery sticking out of Mina's pants pocket. He shook his head. No, it was an optical illusion... surely...?

*o*o*o*o*

**James Birdsong: **thanks for the kind words :)


	16. Chapter 16: Electric Bill

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 16: Electric Bill**

Kirishima loved nothing more than to get up early before classes, chill in his dorm room, and watch something cool on TV while he surfed the Web on his mobile phone and downloaded music on his beat-up old laptop on his desk. He was just getting to the good part of this cop show when _zap! _The power went out.

He was plunged into darkness except the morning light peeking through his window curtains. The horror!

Kirishima wouldn't have this. He needed his tech toys, darn it! He hurried to the fuse box and flipped some switches, and everything was OK again.

The next morning, the exact same thing happened, and this time, Kirishima was joined by Momo, Fumikage, Mina, and Jiro at the fuse box.

"We keep busting this thing," Fumikage said as he worked the switches. "Maybe we should be more careful about how we use electricity."

Everyone agreed, but clearly didn't act on that sentiment, because the next morning, the power went out again! And this time, all of class 1-A assembled at the fuse box in question.

"Something's gotta be done," Mineta said. "I can't watch the Playboy channel like this!"

"You didn't even hide it," Jiro muttered.

Worse yet, the fuse box wasn't restoring the power this time, and it looked like a dead end.

"I've got it!" Sero took hold of Denki's shoulders and steered the blond boy outside. Seeing what was coming, Denki tried to make a break for it until his classmates tied him up on the electric pole, next to the transformer.

"Here we go." Momo created a long rod with feathers at the end, and proceeded to tickle her classmate. It worked; Denki gave off a few strong zaps that restored the power. Everyone cheered.

"M-my dad's a l-lawyer!" Denki babbled as Momo kept tickling him. "This ain't legal! I'm a minor, not a solar panel!"

"He's right," Kirishima realize with dread. "I met his dad once. Scary guy. He could get a guilty confession out of a toaster."

Toru hurried back inside, then returned with a basket of candy and treats. She used Momo's flexible rod to offer it to her hapless classmate. "Dearest solar panel, will you accept this humble gift for your services?"

Denki made his goofy grin. "The prosecution rests."


	17. Chapter 17: The Magic Roof

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 17: The Magic Roof**

Izuku noticed one day that Tenya Iida was nowhere to be found, so during lunch, he went up onto the roof at the school's east wing and found his class rep leaning against the railing. Iida's hair fluttered in the breeze as the brawny teenager watched the expansive scenery.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

"Mmmmm? Oh, yes." Iida turned around and gave a salute. "I may sometimes feel overwhelmed by my many responsibilities, and I heard a legend that this roof can cure all mental woes. So, I chose to visit. And I believe it has worked."

"Uh..." Izuku didn't know what to say. He stood there as Iida clapped him on the shoulder on his way back downstairs.

The next day, Izuku visited that particular spot on the roof and found Mina.

"I failed our history test," she said dejectedly. "I felt awful when I got the test back. But after getting some perspective out here..." She suddenly smiled and held out her arms. "I feel great! It's just a test. Life goes on!" She happily skipped her way past Izuku.

The next day, Izuku visited once again and found both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu of class 1-B shaking hands.

"Our rivalry got a bit sour recently," Kirishima explained. "But we talked things out here in the fresh air."

"Now we're best frenemies again," Tetsutetsu said. "See ya guys tomorrow." He waved as he took his leave.

_It's real, _Izuku thought in awe as he daydreamed in history class. _That magic roof...!_

Izuku felt pretty down about himself one day, and the somber cloudy weather wasn't helping. He sat on the magic roof and watched the terrain, but nothing special was happening. He was there all lunch period but he ended up empty-handed.

So much for the magic. Izuku got up, stretched, and headed back to the stairs. At least he'd get a chance to study with Ochaco tomorrow, and his mom was making his favorite dinner tonight... and a new episode of his favorite anime aired tonight...

Then it hit him. The roof wasn't magical; it was the power of suggestion, and people figured out their problems for themselves when they came up here. Close enough.


	18. Chapter 18: Taste

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 18: Taste**

Tonight was the night! Reiko Yanagi of class 1-B was preoccupied all day, and she kept daydreaming happily through all her classes, hardly taking in a word. A few other students gave her funny looks but didn't comment on it. Yet.

"Okay, I have to ask... what's up with that?" Itsuka asked that afternoon when both girls were side by side in front of the bathroom mirrors.

"Oh, this?" Reiko motioned at the heavy black eyeliner she had on, and the zombie-like dark green makeup on her cheeks, the spider-shaped hairpins she had, and the goth Victorian style brooch she wore. She was lucky to get away with all this in school.

Itsuka made a cautious smile. "If you'd rather not talk about it..."

"Well, look at this." Reiko showed her photos of a lacy black funeral gown on her smart phone, and pictures of long lacy black gloves, high-heeled boots with silver clasps, and a mourning veil to go with it all.

Itsuka clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have..."

Reiko blinked. "Huh?"

Itsuka embraced Reiko in a fond hug. "Reiko, I'm sorry for your loss. We're all here for you."

"What loss?"

"You know... clearly, there's a funeral later today, and you're going..." Itsuka parted from her friend. "Right?"

Reiko burst out laughing. "No one died! Sheesh, what gave you _that _crazy idea?"

Itsuka made an annoyed face. "Gee, I don't know... that outfit you showed me? And the ghoulish makeup you have on?"

"No, I have a date with that Fumikage boy from class 1-A tonight! And this is what I'm gonna wear!" Reiko had hearts floating around her as she fondly hugged her phone to her face. "I can't wait! He's so mysterious and handsome and cool! I put on my makeup early today to see if everyone likes it. What do you think? Will he be impressed?"

Itsuka slouched out of the girls' room in dejection. "My late grandfather's funeral wasn't half that dreary..."


	19. Chapter 19: Into the Wild Yonder

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 19: Into the Wild Yonder**

"Me? Camping? I'm not quite so sure..."

Momo tried to change the topic, but Toru Hagakure wasn't about to be diverted like that.

"But it's fun," Toru insisted that morning in homeroom. "I used to go with my family, but now we're too busy."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Toru."

"So come with us!"

Momo couldn't see it, but she felt Toru holding her shoulders. "Well..."

"Please?"

"By 'us,' who are you referring to?"

"Me and Koji and Tsuyu and Denki and Mezo!"

"That's quite a party."

"And you'd better come with us! Right this weekend!"

Momo had plans this weekend, but she wasn't one to let down a friend. She resolved to ask her parents about this, and they graciously agreed.

"It will build character," he father told her fondly.

Momo made a face. "Isn't that what fathers tell their sons?"

"Just try it, Momo dear," he mother told her. "It'll teach you so much."

"It'll teach you more than you could learn in our library," her father added. "Have a fine trip."

That Friday afternoon, Toru dragged Momo to the camping goods store, where Momo had a hard time telling a portable stove from a campfire log from a hiking boot. More than once, Toru sent Momo back to the changing rooms to find a better combination of "rugged and reliable" and "adorable and cute" where Momo's hiking outfit was concerned.

At last, they were ready. Not so much Momo.

"There are mosquitoes out here! And flies!" Momo griped as she kept swatting away insects during the trail hike.

"But we brought bug spray," Mezo told her through one of his arm-mouths. "Didn't you spray some on?"

"I'm sure it'll make my skin look and smell most awful!"

"Uh... okay?"

Then Momo groaned about how exhausted she was, and she really gave her friends an earful when she tripped and fell right into a stream they were crossing.

At some point Denki whispered something in Tsuyu's ear and the frog girl giggled.

"What is it now?" Momo snapped.

"You ought to create a helicopter and fly back home if you don't like it here. Ribbit," Tsuyu teased her.

"Oh, very funny," Momo retorted.

On and on it went, and that included that evening at the campsite, too. Momo was used to getting her dinner delivered with a butler, cart, and silver platter, not around a campfire. And she kept her classmates up half the night with further complaints.

"She ought to create some earplugs," Mezo groaned, "so I'm not up until dawn."

"Oh, and I haven't even mentioned the scratchy fabric in these so-called sleeping bags..." Momo added.

By Monday, Toru and the others were definitely in a bad mood in homeroom, their fun camping trip totally soured. But Toru got a surprise when Momo stopped her on the walk home that afternoon.

Toru sighed. "What do you want?"

Momo glanced down at her shoes, chewing her lower lip. She toyed with the hem of her uniform blazer. "I wanted to say..."

Toru put her hands on her hips. "What? That you got a rash from your hiking clothes?"

"I actually did, but..." Momo clenched her fists under her chin. "Thank you for inviting me!" she cried. "You're such a good friend to include me in your weekend activities! And I'm such an awful friend to ruin it!"

Toru stared. "Momo..."

Now it was Momo who put her hands on Toru's shoulders. "Please, Toru! Will you invite me camping this weekend?"

Toru relaxed and offered an invisible but totally grateful smile. "Why, of course!"


	20. Chapter 20: Learn a Lesson

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 20: Learn a Lesson**

"Not again!"

Denki Kaminari hung his head with shame when he got back his history test and found a lousy 56 points out of 100 written at the top. He didn't feel much better when Mina showed hm hers: 57. She topped his score, but that wasn't saying much.

"Thought I had it this time," Denki groaned.

Tears welled up in the corners of Mina's eyes. "I... I really am trying," she groaned. "And everyone keeps calling us stupid... it's not like I _wanna _fail! It's not fair!"

"We need a solid tutor," Denki said, making a fist. "This is the last time I'm gonna fail! Are you with me?"

Mina wiped her eyes and nodded. "Who's gonna coach us?"

They asked Momo, but she was too busy like usual, and Iida said much the same thing. Even Itsuka Kendo from class 1-B politely turned them down, then suggested that they turn to Ms. Kayama, or Midnight, for help.

"Oh, no way!" Mina cried, going red. She folded her arms. "We're not gonna get coached by _her_!"

Denki scratched his head. "Why not? I mean, she _is _a teacher..."

Mina pouted, and Denki realized what she was getting at. "Oh, yeah. Midnight gets naughty with students in one-on-one sessions," he recalled.

It was so flattering Mina was so defensive on his behalf, at least.

But no one else would take the job!

"Okay, you add this here, and subtract that there, then tell me how beautiful and youthful I am," Midnight crooned, using her BDSM whip thingy to point at different parts of Denki's homework. She winked.

Mina definitely looked annoyed, but they kept at it every day after the last class let out. Surely, the next test would turn out better!

A week later, in art class, Denki got his test back: 57 out of 100. And Mina got hers back: 58.

"We're still terrible," Denki said dejectedly. "I'll grow up to be a garbage collector at this rate..."

"I should mention," Midnight told all the students, "that young mister Kaminari and young miss Ashido studied their brains out with me to prepare for their tests this week. I'm so inspired by their passion for learning! They make me so proud!" She held her hands over her heart and did a funny wiggly dance as hearts flew around her.

Mina bolted to her feet and raised her arms. "Yeah! Denki and I are stupid, but we're trying super hard! You guys can do it, too! Plus ultra!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" everyone cheered.

Denki joined in. Maybe he and Mina had a lesson to teach everyone else today!


	21. Chapter 21: Businessman

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 21: Businessman**

"What a waste," Izuku commented as he and Ochaco walked past someone's cluttered front yard on the walk to school. "Look at that desk, and that table... someone could use them."

"Oh, today's heavy trash pickup day," Ochaco realized. She nodded. "Heck, my desk at home is more beat-up than that."

"In fact..." Izuku realized that the heavy trash pickup truck wouldn't get here until later today, so he hatched a plan.

After school, Izuku arranged for Ochaco's parents to bring a rented pickup truck, and they loaded those old pieces of furniture and sent them to a friend of Ochaco's dad. This guy, Ochaco said, could fix nearly anything in his woodworking shop.

And sure enough...

"Whoa!" Izuku could hardly believe his eyes when, a few days later, the Urarakas showed him the repaired furniture, good as new.

"We're gonna find some needy families to give these to," Mr. Uraraka said, slapping a hand on the refinished desk. "This was a great idea, kiddo."

"Th-thank you!" Izuku flushed as he did a hasty bow.

But they didn't stop there. Izuku and Ochaco kept hunting down old wooden furniture that could be fixed up, and Ochaco's dad's friend worked his magic to restore them. The Urarakas started getting fond thank-you notes for their hard work, and Ochaco swelled with pride.

"This is wonderful," she said. "Izuku, we could make this a real business! We could make in the news!"

"Shucks, I'm not so good on camera..."

"Then I'll do the talking, silly." Ochaco smiled and stuck out her tongue.

Two weeks later, things were going great, and Izuku was there when the Urarakas offered a fine desk to a low-income family who asked to come see it.

"This baby is rock solid," Mr. Uraraka said, slapping his hand on the wooden surface like usual. But this time, he didn't see the problem emerging from the woodwork.

"Please, take it!" Mrs. Uraraka said brightly.

But just in time -

"SMASH!" Izuku fired up One For All and blasted that desk high into the sky.

"Izuku!" Ochaco's hair was ruffled from the sudden strong wind, and her brown eyes were wide with shock. "What on earth are you doing?!"

Then she noticed all the airborne termites that were blasted free from the desk! She covered her face in horror.

Izuku panted. "I think that table... was already spoken for."


	22. Chapter 22: Opportunity

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 22: Opportunity**

The teacher's lounge at UA was a place to take a nice coffee break, watch the news, or even play a few board games to unwind. Go was a popular one along with shogi, and Aizawa proved pretty tough to beat. Neither Vlad King nor Present Mic nor Ectoplasm could handle him, but that didn't stop Midnight from trying one afternoon.

"My lunch break's almost over," Midnight said as she studied the board. "I gotta win this thing quick."

"If it all," Aizawa teased her dryly. He placed a black stone at a strategically brilliant spot. "Don't forget, I'm a rank 4 _dan _at this game."

Midnight blinked. "What does _that _mean?" She placed a white stone.

"_kyu _players are beginners and novices," Aizawa explained as he placed another black stone. He was near victory. "Then there's amateur _dan _players, and pro _dan _players. I'm the pro type."

"Oooooh! That sounds fun," Midnight gushed. "D'you get any prizes for winning?"

"I got sixteenth place at a major tournament once."

"But what was the prize?"

"I forget. That's not why I play." Aizawa placed another stone and sat back in his chair. "I've nearly got you, Midnight. Feel free to concede."

Midnight pouted. "No way!"

"You might as well," Cementoss said from the couch as he watched a cooking show. "No one can beat this guy. You should've seen what he did to my strategy yesterday."

Midnight held up a white stone with a fire in her eyes. "I'm not giving up! I -"

The power went out.

"That's the third time this week," Aizawa grumbled. "The student dorms keep going out, too. Allow me..."

Midnight heard Aizawa carefully leave the room to find the fuse box. When the lights came back on and he returned, he sat back down to finish the game.

"This should do it." Aizawa placed his black stone, then blinked and stared at the board. "Wait a minute...!"

"Oopsie! I won!" Midnight placed her white stone and secured victory. She pumped her fists in glee.

Aizawa jabbed a finger at her. "You rearranged the board when I wasn't here!"

"Oh, I did no such thing..."

"Next time, I'm bringing a camping lantern!"


	23. Chapter 23: Stiff Competition

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 23: Stiff Competition**

No one was terribly excited when Midnight gave everyone a chance for an extra credit project.

"This class is so easy! No one needs extra credit to get an A!" Bakugo said snidely when Midnight announced it that afternoon.

"True, this class is not very taxing," Iida commented. "It is just as well, because our math homework is quite formidable!"

"True enough," Sero groaned.

Denki, meanwhile, gave Jiro a sharp sideways glare that she returned in full. He raised his hand. "Ms. Kayama!"

Midnight looked delighted to be called upon. "Yes, Denki dear!"

"I'd like to do the extra credit!"

Jiro raised her hand. "Me, too!" she barked. "Because... because I like art!"

"Yeah! I like it too!" Denki declared loudly. "It's my favorite ever!"

No one believed that, but they knew that Denki and Jiro were each determined to "win" their recent and nasty breakup.

"At least they chose a productive way to compete," Momo said with a sigh. "What a class we have..."

Denki got to work at once, and made his very own woodblock printing, and everyone gasped with delight when they saw it.

"It's so pretty!" Toru cried. "I wanna hug it!"

Jiro, meanwhile, shot Denki a nasty look and presented her project: a model of Himeji Castle made entirely out of matches!

"Oh my goodness! These are so beautiful!" Midnight squealed. "It's the passion of youth! Full points for both of you!"

"How many is that?" Denki asked.

"Twenty!"

Denki met Jiro's gaze. "So, we're tied 20-20."

"It's a dead heat," Jiro agreed.

They stared at each other like that for a solid ten seconds. Neither wanted to back down, but they didn't have a way to get ahead in points to "win" the breakup.

Until Midnight cautiously spoke up. "Um... Cementoss is offering an extra credit project too..."

Denki and Jiro raced out of the class to Cementoss's classroom. There were some points to win! See ya, art class!


	24. Chapter 24: Harmony

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 24: Harmony**

Everyone knew that Kyoka Jiro was the resident music expert. It ran in her family, after all. But Ochaco decided that it looked like so much fun, she should try it, too.

"Acoustic? I haven't played one of those in years," Jiro admitted when Ochaco showed her the cheap acoustic guitar her father had bought for her. Jiro usually played alone here in the music room.

"I was hoping to do something to contrast with your electric guitars," Ochaco admitted. "And I once heard this foreign guy play really nice acoustic guitar during a concert in Osaka."

Jiro nodded. "Okay, let's see what you got."

Ochaco sat in a spar seat and strummed her new guitar. Then she plucked out a melody, and Jiro winced.

"Whoa whoa, stop right there!" Jiro waved her arms. "That thing's way outta tune!"

Ochaco's face fell. "It is?"

"Let me see." Jiro borrowed it and tried tinkering with the strings, and she handed it back.

Ochaco strummed a new melody, but Jiro cut her off again.

"It's the acoustics in this room," she realized. "Your sound is so watered down and muffled in here. I can't hear the spirit of the instrument."

Ochaco looked down at her cheap but beloved guitar. "I had no idea..."

"We've gotta find our perfect jam spot! Follow me!"

Ochaco yelped in surprise when Jiro seized her hand and dragged her to different random rooms, including the janitor's closet (bad acoustics _and _smell), Midnight's office (for some reason), the basketball court (the basketball team had something to say about that).

"This is never gonna work," Jiro said, hanging her head. "And I finally got a jam partner, too..."

Ochaco's eyes widened. "Wait. Now you follow _me_!" She clasped her hands under her chin, eyes sparkling. "I've got the perfect spot in mind!"

"Where? That guitar sounds lousy in every room we tried. I can't imagine any four walls making that thing sound good."

It wasn't a room, but the front grounds of the main building at UA! And it was such a nice spring day, with sunshine and a breeze and blossom trees rustling... and fine open air for music.

"Hey, this isn't half bad." Jiro looked impressed as she strummed her own acoustic guitar with Ochaco's. "The sound feels so free and whimsical out here!" Passing students looked pretty impressed, too, and some stopped to listen.

"Really? I just came out here for the weather." Ochaco made an embarrassed smile. "I still have a lot to learn."

"Not _that _much."


	25. Chapter 25: Hammering Down

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 25: Hammering Down**

Ms. Kayama, or Midnight, didn't like the way her neighborhood downtown was changing. It was hardly the sort of place for a wild and drunken night on the town, so she made the rash decision to cancel her apartment's lease early and move somewhere much cooler.

The moving men were late, though, so Midnight talked Aizawa and Present Mic into helping out. She didn't have a lot of furniture, but some of it...

"... is really heavy! Yee-_ow_!" Present Mic whined as he and Aizawa painfully eased a couch down the stairs. Present Mic felt like his arms would pop out of their sockets.

"Do you have lead bricks under the cushions?" Aizawa grumbled as they reached the second floor landing.

"Mmmmm... maybe a few thousand yen's worth of change," Midnight said with a flirty wink.

"Hey, that's a whole lunch right there," Present Mic realized. "Couch lunch!"

Aizawa nearly threw up in his mouth. "Don't say that phrase again."

On and on it went, with Ms. Kayama's massive king-sized bed with antique wooden frames, a thick-as-hell mattress, and some furniture Aizawa didn't even know the function for. Dark gray clouds assembled overhead as they assembled Midnight's stuff at the curb.

Midnight got off the phone and beamed. "Okay, the moving truck is almost here! Thank you so much for your help, boys -"

Thunder boomed, and the rain came hammering down.

"Eeeeek! My stuff!" Midnight threw herself onto the bed to shield it from the rain, but it was no good.

"You got an umbrella?" Present Mic implored Aizawa.

"No, sorry."

Midnight sobbed over her ruined furniture until Aizawa gently put his hands on her shoulder. "We'll help pay for a new mattress and everything. All right?"

Midnight sniffed and nodded.

"And I'll head down to that convenience store to get us some umbrellas."

Midnight nodded again.

"And I'll get a six-pack of fine beers."

Midnight sprang into an upright position on the rain-soaked mattress. "Hooray! Thank you!"


	26. Chapter 26: Soaking

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 26: Soaking**

Mirio Togata had nursed a pretty hot crush for Nejire Hado for some time, and with graduation looming, he resolved to do something about it! So he arranged for a spiffy date night with his dream girl, but he needed to take some things for a test run first.

"Okay, still fits..." Mirio tried on his studly tux in front of a mirror and nodded in approval. He was built like an ox, thanks to his training, but his suit softened his steel-quality muscles a bit.

Then he popped open a bottle of sparkling white grape juice, and learned the hard way not to aim the cork at fragile things. He'd need to hire someone to replace that window pane.

Then he practiced his slow-dancing as he played nice music on his laptop speakers, and he rehearsed getting the door for his date, saying please and thank you to the waiter, and asking her back to his place for a little... more.

"Okay! Just right!" Mirio stood proudly over the bathtub, which was filled not just with water, but spicy scents, rose petals, a vase of flowers nearby, candles, and nice music on a second laptop. Nejire would love it!

Or would she?

Yes, she definitely would, Mirio concluded after he whipped off his clothes and eased into the tub. It was like he was dating himself!

Then he closed his eyes for a bit; it was getting late.

Next thing he knew, someone was doing a face-time call, and he accepted it without thinking.

Nejire was on the screen, all smiles. "Mirio! I can't wait for our date this evening - wait, are you in the tub?!" She covered her eyes with one hand.

Mirio winced. "I might have gotten a bit carried away."


	27. Chapter 27: The Daily Commute

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 27: The Daily Commute**

Some of the students in class 1-B were getting pretty tired of how far they had to walk to reach UA's main building every morning, but Itsuka Kendo hit upon a fine idea.

"A new bike?" Yosetsu Awase stared in awe as Itsuka rode her new mount to class, going at a leisurely place.

"Yeah!" Itsuka threw up the peace sign. "Here I go!" She pedaled harder and zoomed ahead, kicking up dust. The other students watched in envy.

The next morning, Itsuka was riding her bike again, but this time, Yosetsu was walking his own bike along the footpath. "Hang on for a second," Yosetsu told her. When Itsuka complied, Yosetsu used his weld quirk to fuse the bikes into a double bike!

"Now we can pedal along nice and easy," Yosetsu told her. "Let's try it."

They did, and it felt great.

The next morning, Pony brought along her bike too, and Yosetsu dutifully fused hers onto the double bike to make a triple. Then Setsuna brought her bike, then Hiryu Rin, then Reiko...  
"Ah, what a great morning for a stroll - _holy crud!"_

Present Mic was taking a leisurely walk on campus grounds before class when he witnessed a 20-man bicycle cruising to class like some exercise-oriented limousine, Itsuka leading the way.

"Kids these days..." Present Mic muttered, shaking his head. Then he grinned. "...crack me up!"


	28. Chapter 28: Lonely Day

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 28: Lonely Day**

Eijiro Kirishima kept nagging his parents how he wanted more responsibility to prove himself, so...

"My aunt's antique store?!" Kirishima wailed. "Anything but that!"

"My sister is very busy," Kirishima's mom told him. "Try running the store. You might like it."

But he certainly did not!

"Boring. Boring. Boring!" Kirishima wailed and seized his head in dismay as another idle summer afternoon snailed by. "This is the season of adventure and the beach and ice cream and hot girls! But I'm surrounded by old teapots and wall scrolls from who knows what dynasty!"

A ringing silence followed. If this were at night, there'd be actual crickets.

Aggravated, Kirishima wandered the store to try and find _anything _that caught his interest, and he found it with a pack of old playing cards in a corner shelf.

"Nintendo?" Kirishima saw the brand printed on the old cardboard box. He tossed it up and down in his hands. "Oh yeah... they used to make playing cards a real long time ago."

Now those Nintendo cards wer being put to good use in marathon Solitaire games!

The next day, he did the same thing, but this time, for some reason, Ojiro Mashirao from his class came in.

"Huh? Ojiro?" Kirishima scrambled to hide his playing cards. Too late.

"I have to pick up something for my grandma," Ojiro explained. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing!" But Kirishima dropped some of the cards and gave himself away.

Ojiro made a face, his tail tensing in annoyance. "Goofing off at work? That's not very responsible."

"Well..." Kirishima didn't know what to say next.

Ojiro knelt and checked out the cards. His face brightened. "No way! My cousin collects Nintendo stuff... he'd really want these!"

"S... sure?"

"But first..." Ojiro shuffled the cards and dealt some hands. "Let's break them in with some poker!"

A fine afternoon!


	29. Chapter 29: Float Down

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 29: Float Down**

Izuku took advantage of the fine weather to take some jogs and stay in shape, just like All Might suggested. He passed by the Uraraka house.

Ochaco was on the roof.

"What the...?" Izuku skidded to a stop on his big red shoes and stared.

Ochaco, who lounged on the roof shingles with her hands folded behind her head, looked down and waved. "Deku! Hi!"

Izuku jogged over onto the lawn. "What the heck are you doing up there?"

"I like to come up here whenever I'm overwhelmed," Ochaco explained. "Or if I'm a bit bored, or if I'm a bit restless, or if I need a spark of imagination..."

"Between school and this, you sure like roofs."

Ochaco giggled. "I like to float around sometimes and see where I can go. I've been fussed at more than once."

"As long as you're happy. Look, I gotta keep going..."

"See you at school!"

Izuku didn't find Ochaco on her roof the next day, nor the next day. Maybe she moved on and was hanging out on a telephone pole like some death goddess surveying the area. But a week later, he found Ochaco on the roof again, and he stopped by.

"Hey," Izuku called up, waving.

Ochaco gave a half-hearted wave. "Hey, Deku..."

"Are you okay?"

"I... I just keep thinking how I lost to Katsuki at the sports festival. Where did I go wrong?" She huddled up, her knees to her chin.

"Can I come up?" Izuku stood right under the gutter and reached up. Ochaco reached down, and activated her zero-gravity quirk on him. He floated up and onto the roof until Ochaco undid the effect.

Izuku sat right next to his friend up there, realizing that roof tile wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit on. "It's a nice view up here," he said. It felt automatic.

Ochaco didn't look cheered up. "Yeah..."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm floating down."

"You what?"

Ochaco perked up a bit. "That's what I call it when I let go of all my attachments, my fears, my hopes, my thoughts of the future and past, and everything else good and bad. I'm like a bird that has to come down and rest. I float down and settle on the earth for a while."

Izuku made a faint smile. "On a rooftop?"

"Hey, it's a gravity girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

Izuku leaned back to watch the cloud go by. "Maybe a little."


	30. Chapter 30: The Limit

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 30: The Limit**

"Ooooh, look! An ice cream parlor!" Toru cried as she and her friends explored the downtown area that summer afternoon. "I'm getting threes scoops on mine!"

"That sounds risky," Momo commented as the friends entered the parlor. "Perhaps a gelato cup for me..."

"I'm more of a frozen custard guy," Izuku said lightly. "Nice and creamy smooth."

Everyone placed their orders except Fumikage, who hung back.

"What are you gonna get?" Izuku asked him.

Fumikage nervously looked away. "N-nothing. I don't like sugary stuff..."

The next weekend, the friends wanted to go the movies, but Fumikage said that he had to do a bunch of homework... even though no teachers had assigned homework that week.

And that Wednesday, Izuku asked if Fumikage wanted a snack out of the school vending machine.

"I don't want anything!" Fumikage snapped.

Izuku blinked. "Huh?"

Fumikage sighed. "Sorry I yelled at you. But, well..."

"I can keep a secret."

"True enough." Fumikage lowered his voice. "I'm broke, Izuku! I had to save up my paychecks just to pay off some stuff. I don't have two 10-yen coins to rub together."

"What happened to all your cash before that?"

Fumikage listed all the goodies and take-out food he kept buying. Izuku stared.

"No wonder, Fumikage. You spend cash like a movie star!"

"I can't help it. But I feel so stupid being broke..."

Izuku clapped his hands on Fumikage's shoulders. "Let's try an experiment. Keep a spending log and note _every _expense you make. That way, you'll be conscious of your habits. And at the end of the day, if you felt like you spent money smartly, you'll make a notification, like checking off the day on your calendar."

Fumikage brightened. "I could ring a bell, too."

"A bell?"

"I like the noise."

So Fumikage did just that, and he set a budget for each category of... everything, really. And boy was it tough to stay under the limit! But he could look forward to ringing that bell every evening if he spent his cash smartly.

A month later, Fumikage strolled into class and started tossing 1000-yen bills everywhere and little bells, too.

"What the heck?!" Sero shielded his face.

"I'm rich!" Fumikage exclaimed. "And you can be, too! Get your bells and ring in your new rich life!" He got out a bell in each hand and started ringing them loudly. Toru thought it was funny, but Iida looked furious at the disruption.

Izuku slammed his head on his desk. He created a monster!


	31. Chapter 31: Hunt

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 31: Hunt**

Yosetsu checked his wallet and cursed. "Not again!" He slapped a hand onto his forehead. "Jurota really oughta pay me back."

All Yosetsu needed was 400 yen for some vending machine snacks on the walk home from school, but guess what? He couldn't even afford that if no one paid him back! And Jurota was kinda like a friend... but he didn't like to be nagged.

There was only one solution.

"Hey, you're Rikido Sato, right?" Yosetsu asked the bigger class 1-A student the next day at school.

Rikido stopped right there in the hallway and shrugged. "Well, sure."

"You're a big guy. Think you can shake someone down for cash?"

Rikido stared. "Hey, I'm not a bully! I'm a lover, not a fighter." He flexed his huge biceps and actually kissed them.

"Look, everyone in my class keeps borrowing stuff from me and won't give it all back. Just... pretend to be tough and scary. I'll repay you with some cool dessert recipes my grandma once made."

Rikido looked intrigued. "I'm always on the hunt for new recipes. Let's do this."

Yosetsu grinned. "Great. I'm sending you, bounty hunter Rikido, after Jurota Shishida. The bounty: an exotic cheesecake recipe."

Sure enough, by the day's end Rikido handed Yosetsu four 100-yen coins, fresh from Jurota's pocket. "Great. I'll text you the recipe later," Yosetsu said.

But that wasn't all. Neito had borrowed Yosetsu's PlayStation 4 game and was taking his sweet time returning it, so Yosetsu expedited the process and paid Rikido with a hot fudge sundae recipe. After that, Rikido extracted a rare light novel from Manga (who unconvincingly argued that it was his), and after that came Sen Kaibara, Tetsutetsu, Kosei...

Soon enough, though, all of those students cornered the muscle-bound bounty hunter, demanding retribution.

"What the hell, man!" Tetsutetsu cried. "Scaring the hell out of me with those big muscles of yours?"

"You freaked me out!" Kosei added. "How'd you like it if someone did that yo you?"

Rikido winced. "It's not like that..."

Yosetsu spotted this scene and hurried to clear things up. "Guys, I sent him after you all. Let him go," he said sternly. "I just wanted my stuff back, that's all."

"Well, that was pretty cold of you," Manga's head speech-bubble said.

Yosetsu nodded. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He caught Rikido's eye. "And we'll make it up to you by..."

"Baking you all those desserts!" Rikido declared with a big grin. "I've got all the recipes I need."

It was a done deal.


	32. Chapter 32: Acting Out

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 32: Acting Out**

UA's theater club was a bit thin on members, so Itsuka Kendo, who was in charge, decided to outsource some spare roles for an upcoming one-act play that Itsuka had written herself. The results were mixed.

"Oh, my heart longs for thee! Come into my arms and we'll do cuddly things!" Mina Ashido said a bit too loudly during tryouts, a hand over her heart. "And we'll watch the sky turn overhead, and -!"

"Hang on!" Itsuka interrupted from her director's chair. "Your character is shy and soft-spoken! She's supposed to be like a little angel waiting to take flight."

Mina put her hands on her hips. "And this is how she soars!"

"Not exactly... who's next?"  
Bakugo very reluctantly joined, having been bribed a few convenience store snacks by Itsuka herself. "What do I have to do?" he grunted.

"Your character has a heart of gold," Itsuka told him. "A delinquent who has a redemption and embraces his true love for -"

"A girl, right?" Bakugo glanced at the other actors and spotted Setsuna Tokage. She met his eyes and quickly looked away, covering her reddening face.

Itsuka blinked. "What? I meant, his love for... uh... oh, now I don't even remember."

"Well, what if this guy had a bad home life, but someone came along to try and redeem him, and he pushed her away, but he felt guilty and tried to fix things, but she had moved on and he had to impress her, including dealing with a new suitor..." He said all this in stream of consciousness, wandering in tight circles and motioning with his hands.

Itsuka stared. "That's... brilliant! I works great with the kendo captain and the riverbank scene! Maybe I should ask you to help write my next one-act play."

"Me?"

"Yeah! You're pretty good at making things up."

Bakugo glanced again at Setsuna. "Yeah, makin' them up... right..."


	33. Chapter 33: The Magnificent Vacation (1)

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 33: The Magnificent Vacation, Part 1**

Even a hero school like UA offered two weeks for summer vacation, and Momo in particular was thrilled at the prospect.

"My friends," she said fondly at homeroom the day before vacation was set to start. "My parents just bought a new vacation home on the eastern shore, and I'm inviting all interested parties to join me!"

"Oh! I'll go!" Ochaco raised her hand and beamed. "I don't have much going on this summer. I'll be happy to go!"

"Count me in," Denki added with two thumbs up. "I love me a good beach."

"Why, so you can practice striking out with all the girls there?" Jiro teased him.

"At least I bother trying, Ms. Grouchy Pants," Denki retorted.

Jiro made a face. "I'll go too, just to keep this guy in check."

"I'd go, but I'm visiting family in Hokkaido," Rikido Sato said. "Take pictures for me, would ya?"

"Alas, I have my own... projects to undertake," Yuga Aoyama said dramatically. "I'm a busy man! _Oh la la_!"

Jiro grinned. "You mean remedial math homework, right?"

Yuga hung his head. _"Oui."_

"I can go," Izuku put in. "Thanks for inviting us, Momo."

"I can go too," Mezo Shoji added. "Sounds like fun."

"As can I!" Iida declared.

"And me!" Mina cheered, raising both arms.

Momo looked overwhelmed with emotion as she put a hand over her heart. "It's my pleasure to share this summer with my friends in our fleeting youth. I'll see each and every one of you at the train station tomorrow! I'll text each of you the details tomorrow morning."

Izuku was already daydreaming about the beach with his good friends and plenty of hot girls. Good thing he got a killer workout from All Might this spring! He didn't have pecs the size of Florida like All Might did (did he have a Florida Smash?), but hey, this could be his finest summer yet...


	34. Chapter 34: The Trick

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 34: The Trick**

Kirishima wasn't the only one who had family stores to look after. Tsuyu Asui's uncle also ran a shop here in town, an eccentric place with old puzzles and gadgets, kids' toys, and any other odds and ends that ended up under the same roof.

Not the most thrilling place.

"Okay, that goes there... which means... ribbit..." Tsuyu was lucky to see one customer per day, so she spent this time catching up on homework. Algebra, in today's case. What else to do with all this counter space, anyway?

Out of the corner of her eye, Tsuyu saw someone approaching the store. A customer! She hid her homework and stood up straight behind the counter.

The customer just walked on, probably getting close enough to see the sign and decide to move on. Well, that wasn't surprising. Tsuyu got out her homework again.

Then she spotted a wooden puzzle cube on the counter's corner. Had that always been there?

"Did you sneak up on me?" she teased it.

The cube just sat there, as though to say "yes."

Oh, why not. Tsuyu was almost done with her algebra work anyway, so why not try out something more hands-on for fun? She slid around the cube's pieces to form the right pattern.

She frowned. This was harder than it looked.

"Come on... work with me... ribbit!" Tsuyu muttered as she kept working the cube. She almost got it! But something was wrong, and she had moved a piece into the wrong spot. When she got _that _into the right place, another piece was positioned wrong instead!

"Stupid... thing..." Tsuyu scowled as she kept sliding around pieces. Maybe Momo or Iida could figure this darn thing out. But it was no good!

"Oh, whatever!" Tsuyu lost her patience and roughly tossed the cube onto the counter just as someone approached the door.

Tsuyu hid the cube and snapped to a good posture. But the businessman outside just checked out the sign, then moved on.

Tsuyu glanced at her nearly-done homework, then at that obstinate cube. Which one would occupy the rest of her shift? Would she find the trick in time?

Better get started!


	35. Chapter 35: The Magnificent Vacation (2)

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 35: The Magnificent Vacation, Part 2**

Momo couldn't believe it! Today, of all days, her alarm clock failed to wake her up? Or rather, she forgot to set it in the first place! That little clock read 9:14 AM. She was normally such an early bird!

Momo did her best to get herself ready with one hand and send text messages to her seven beach-party friends at the same time, with mixed results. At one point she tried to text Iida with her hair brush and ran her phone along her messy bangs.

Oh, how dreadful!

Somehow Momo rushed through her morning, threw on a plain white blouse and knee-length blue skirt, expensive leather sandals, and her bag. It was naerly 10:00 when she finally reached the train station.

"I suppose we'll have to take a different train," Momo said apologetically as she joined her seven friends. "I'm so sorry! I should have -"

"It's quite all right," Iida said. "There was no more room on that earlier train in any case."

"Yeah. We couldn't have even fit Mineta in there," Denki joked.

Momo sighed with relief. "All right. We'll take the next train."

And they did, but it was nearly fill too, and Momo stepped on more than one set of toes as she and her friends fought their way to a car with eight empty seats.

"Ah, here we are," Mezo said brightly as he looked out the window at the scenery rushing by. "Hardly a cloud in the sky. Beach, here we come."

"Nuh-uh!" Mina teased him as she pointed out the opposite window. "It's getting kinda cloudy over here."

Izuku checked, too. "Hey, that's esat, right? Where the beach is?"

Momo felt a chill. "Don't be silly," she said with a forced cheery tone. "This is local weather. I'm sure the beach will be clear."

But the clouds started to grow and grow, and they persisted as the train headed east toward the beach where the Yaoyorozu family vacation house lay. Momo thought she heard a rumble of thunder, but it was just Denki's stomach at lunch time.

"Oh, crud!" Izuku opened his wallet and stared. "I forgot to visit the ATM! I don't have any cash on me."

"I'll cover you," Mezo offered. "You can have 1,000 for lunch until we stop somewhere."

"Thanks, man." Izuku beamed as he accepted the cash.

Jiro, meanwhile, scowled as she checked something on her phone.

"Kyoka, why not join the conversation?" Momo asked her as the group chatted away the afternoon.

Jiro showed Momo her phone's display. "This is a pretty big storm system. There's even thunderstorm warnings down here."

"The only lightning you need is a couple of these!" Denki flexed his very mediocre biceps, and Mina giggled.

Momo pursed her lips. "I'm sure everything will be fine..."


	36. Chapter 36: Too Spooky

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 36: Too Spooky**

"Oh, that house is just _awful_," Itsuka commented as she and her girlfriends passed by the notorious West Lane house on their walk home from school. This was a quiet part of town, and it was a dull and cloudy evening. "I don't like walking past this place."

"Me neither," Kinoko admitted. She shivered. "I'd like it better if cute mushrooms were poking out of it. In fact..." She held out a finger and grew a toadstool on it.

Itsuka put Kinoko's hand down. "Let's not get accused of property damage."

"Spoilsport," Kinoko pouted.

The next day, Itsuka passed the West Lane house with Reiko and Yui, and Itsuka idly commented again how she didn't like that house, with its broken windows and dark exterior and its ruined roof and thick weeds in the yard...

"Oh, I see what you mean," Reiko said. "I can see her, too."

Itsuka felt a chill. "See who?" She gripped her school bag tighter.

Reiko pointed at a window in that horrible house. "The woman making funny faces while hanging on that noose in the house..."

What the...! Itsuka felt a thrill of horror as she stopped and stared into the house, but saw no such grim scene.

"I was just joking," Reiko told her.

Itsuka snapped. "That's _not funny_! Don't joke like that!"

"Well, I definitely saw _something_." This time, Itsuka could tell that Reiko wasn't joking.

So the next day in homeroom, Itsuka raised her hand. "Sir?"

Vlad King looked up from his class planner. "Yes, Itsuka?"

"Are there any... well... squatters in that West Lane house? Or stray animals?"

"Or ghosts," Reiko added.

Vlad shrugged. "I never heard of such a thing. That property is in the opposite direction of my house anyway."

Itsuka was later tempted to take another route home, but this was by far the fastest route, so she sucked it up and went. She surrounded herself with Setsuna, Yosetsu, Ibara, and Kinoko, and Yosetsu complained about what a dump the West Lane house was.

"It's gross," Setsuna agreed. "Someone call the wrecking ball guys and tear it down."

Kinoko stopped dead. "What was _that_?"

Itsuka felt another chill. "Did you see something?"

Kinoko pointed at the house's biggest window. "There, right there... on a noose...!"

Itsuka thought she saw two eyes in that house reflecting dull light as they glared at her -

"RUN!" Itsuka broke into a mad sprint for home, and her friends joined her. She didn't dare ever ask Kinoko if the mushroom girl was pulling her leg like Reiko, or actually saw something. Better not to know!


	37. Chapter 37: The Magnificent Vacation (3)

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 37: The Magnificent Vacation, Part 3**

_"Now arriving at Seikara Beach resort..."_

Momo got off the train in damped spirits. Mina and Jiro's weather app were right; it was mid-afternoon, but the place was really dark from the thick gray clouds overhead. Street lamps were on, for goodness' sake.

"Whoa, it's humid out here," Jiro commented as she wiped her brow on the train station. Behind her, the train started moving again as the crowds scattered across the station.

Momo put on a bracing smile. "It's all right, everyone. We can have fun at my parents' vacation house until the weather clears up! It's very cozy in that house."

"Oooooh! Do you have lots of board games?" Mina asked eagerly.

"A few, yes."

"And leather padded recliners?" Momo asked.

"We sure do."

"A well-stocked kitchen?" Izuku and Denki asked together.

"Well... yes..."

Momo led the way. "I know the address. Let's take two cabs and meet there. Iida, you take three others with you and I'll take the other three with me in a cab. The address is -"

She turned around and realized that six, not seven, of her classmates were here.

Momo stared. "Wh-where's Iida?!"

"He was right behind me..." Mezo looked around but saw zero Tenya Iidas. "I mean, he was behind me on the train as we were about to get off."

Ochaco gasped. "He must still be on it!"

"Maybe someone knocked him down and he got trampled on," Denki added. "Poor chap."

"That's not funny," Momo snapped. "I need a map of this area to find the next station! I'll tell him that we'll meet him there."

With trembling hands, Momo got out her cell phone and called Iida's number. It went to the answering machine.

"He didn't pick up," Momo said dejectedly. "Well, the train won't reach that station for a while. I suppose we could drop off our possessions at the house, then meet Iida at the station. I'm sure he'll be there."

No one looked thrilled about this, but they had no objections. Momo appointed Izuku to work with Mezo and Denki to reach the Yaoyorozu vacation house, and she led the girls into the other cab.

"Don't worry, Momo. He'll be fine," Ochaco assured her friend. She held Momo's shoulders. "Iida's smart and cool! He won't be lost for long."

Momo beamed. "Thank you, Ochaco. Oh, we're almost there!"

Sure enough, both cabs pulled up at the Yaoyorozu vacation house's grounds, right there on the cloud-darkened beach. It looked pretty spooky like this, but at least it was familiar!

"What's that sign?" Jiro asked as the seven of them approached the house's front door. She pointed.

"Oh no..." Momo hurried ahead of her friends and beheld the sign. Her gut clenched with dread. "The house's sewer main broke! And there's termites in the floor. No one is allowed inside." She tried the front door, but it was locked.

"Uh... so we can't go in?" Denki asked, being dense as ever.

Momo clapped a hand over her mouth. Iida was missing, the weather was hideous, and the house was shut down? Now what?

No way. Momo Yaoyorozu didn't give in like that!

She whirled around, a fist clenched to show her resolve. "We'll get Iida at the station, then find a hotel to stay in. I'll pay for anyone who needs it. We're going to have a good trip no matter what."

Ochaco looked bashful. "You don't have to do that. I can pay for my share..."

"No! I'm paying for everyone!" Momo snapped. "You understand me?"

Ochaco snapped to attention. "Y-yes ma'am!"

Momo sighed. "Let's get to the station..."


	38. Chapter 38: Dice

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 38: Dice**

Hanta Sero was easily bored, and when his house's Internet connection went bust, he was right in the middle of a computer game session with Mezo, Izuku, Kirishima, and Mineta.

"No!" Sero whacked his hands desperately on the keyboard but the Internet was totally busted. He hastily texted his friends about what happened, and Izuku promied that they' bring his character some loot from the quests they undertook without him. Such fine friends.

But now...

"So lame... so lame...!" Sero wasn't expecting a summer break like this. What was he supposed to do, watch the clouds pass by like in some sentimental movie?! He bought an expensive new graphics card and headset so he could fight in the Swamp of Bog Monsters and Castle of Devils with his friends and max out his stats!

Still desperate, Sero poked through his dad's bookshelves, but everything there was dreadfully dry and technical. He thought about catching up on homework, then realized that he'd finished it yesterday.

He lay on his bedroom floor, wishing the Internet would be bestowed upon him by the gods.

Then he saw them: a pair of white dice under his dresser.

Sero stared in shock as he scooped out the dice and checked them out. They were a bit yellowed from age and had loose dust and hair on them, but he scrubbed them clean and rolled them in his hands.

Heck, why not? Sero put on a goofy grin and rolled the dice on his desk, picturing himself in some classic James Bond casino scene. The dice came up five and two. Was that good? Or bad? He made it a challenge.

"You won this time, Mr. Golden Eye Man," Sero said in a tough voice. "But now it's double ore nothing!" He cast the dice.

They came up 12, and Sero scooped up imaginary cash and lit an imaginary cigar. "Now I'm off to save the world before the Doom Bomb goes off in Tokyo Tower! I'll die another day, but not today!"

But Sero the dashing hero was held up at a gambling hall, and he had to beat the infamous Poker Face at craps! So he shot the dice, and needed a few tries to win. Sero didn't really know the rules, so he made them up.

Once the world was saved, Sero decided to keep rolling them and see what patterns emerged. How many 12s could he roll in a minute? How many doubles in a row? Or maybe roll seven five times in a row, since it was the most likely number to be rolled?

"Hanta, honey, it's dinnertime!" his mom called from downstairs.

Sero blinked and looked outside. Whoa, it was already dark? How time flies!

He set the dice on his desk and hurried downstairs. Tomorrow, he'd finally roll those five sevens in a row!


	39. Chapter 39: The Magnificent Vacation (4)

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 39: The Magnificent Vacation, Part 4**

This was getting expensive, but Momo resolved to hail two more cabs and get all her friends to the next train station as soon as she could. Partway there, though, the cloudy weather finally decided to punish her some more.

"Yow! I'm soaking wet!" Denki cried as the rain came pouring down.

Jiro yelped and covered her head. "No kidding! I'm freezing!"

"Allow me." Momo turned her back on her friends and lifted her blouse high enough to create a set of seven umbrellas, and she handed them out to everyone. "Just follow my lead," she said over the din of the pounding rain. "Okay? We can do this."

There was a rumble of thunder and Mina winced. "I feel like I'm gonna get blown away," she groaned. The wind was definitely picking up.

Momo clenched her umbrella handle tighter. "No one's getting blown away. Come on!"

The normally joyful resort town looked pretty mopey as street lights came on and people rushed around to get out of the rain. A taxi splashed right by Momo's team, soaking Mezo from head to toe.

"And these are new shoes, too," Mezo lamented. "And new pants..."

"Come on!" Momo cried. "We don't have time to waste!" She felt cold dread in her gut, though, and it seemed like all the taxis were gone. Darn it, how could this -

"Momo!" Ochaco rushed over to help just as Momo's sandal slipped on the rain-slicked sidewalk, and Momo's ankle flashed with pain as she went down.

"I'm... okay." Momo winced and felt her ankle. It was sprained. "Just give me a moment..." She created an ankle brace and fitted it on, then she staggered to her feet.

"I... I know what you're thinking," she said morosely over the rain's noise. "I'm sorry, but this turned out to be the worst possible vacation."

"No, it's..." Midoriya tried to rush to her defense, but shrugged instead. "Okay, you're right."

"But we can at least find our friend," Momo said, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her right ankle. "Iida's waiting for us. Once this is all over, I'll make it up to you all."

Mina dropped her umbrella and wrapped Momo in a tight hug. "Y-you don't have to make anything up to us," she sobbed. "You were so sweet to bring us to your vacation house! You're the best friend ever!"

"We appreciate what you wanted to do for us," Mezo added with one of his arm-mouths.

"Yeah!" Jiro nodded. "Let's find some stupid taxis already and get Iida."

Momo was about ready to cry herself, but she rallied and waved her arms wildly at the nearest street corner to hail a cab. Finally, two yellow cabs pulled up, and everyone eagerly climbed into them.

"Get us to the Yuuyashi station!" Momo barked to the driver. "Pronto! I'll pay double fare if you hurry us along!"

The driver grinned. "Hang on, kids." He hit the gas.

At long last, the friends reached the train station, and Momo led the way in. Rain thundered on the roof as Momo's party searched everywhere for their class rep, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Um... excuse me..." Ochaco got a security guard's attention. "Is there a boy our age around here? He's tall and wears glasses, and he's got engines on his legs for his quirk."

"Oh right, him." The security guard nodded. "We took him into custody."


	40. Chapter 40: It Suits My Palette (?)

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 40: It Suits My Palette (?)**

"Mmmm-hmmm... mmmm-hmmm... it's perfect! Done!"

Midnight was thrilled to finish her new masterpiece, and there she was in her brand new studio apartment, up all night in front of her easel. She poured blood, sweat, and tears into this thing, and now it was ready to see the world.

"That's gross," was Mr. Aizawa's first impression of _My Life in the Flowers._

Midnight hung her head. "That's all you have to say?"

All the UA staff members contemplated Midnight's bizarre creation in the teachers' lounge, and no one knew what to make of it.

"It's giving me the chills," Cementoss admitted.

"Yo! That's one crazy painting you got there!" Present Mic hollered.

"Why do the flowers have human heads?" Snipe asked. "And the pot has weird squiggles on it. And why is there fire in the background?"

Midnight stamped her foot. "Don't you guys get it? The flowers are you all! You're my blooming friends who brighten my day!"

"But what about the fire?" Ectoplasm asked.

Midnight put a hand over her heart. "That's my burning passion for teaching."

"And the psychedelic flower pot?"  
"Even I can't explain that one."

Midnight wasn't done, though. She tried to paint something more conventional: a basket of adorable kittens. But everyone said how it was pedestrian and was too impersonal. There had to be a balance!

Then, one evening while browsing boxed lunches at the nearest convenience store, Midnight got her eureka moment.

"Here we are," Midnight said, trembling with joy as she brought her painting into the staff room. She had a white sheet draped over it. "It's my masterpiece! Dazzling! Magnificent! Sublime!"

Present Mic made a funny pose. "Well, don't keep us hangin', yo! Show us the goods! Badda-boom!"

Midnight yanked away the sheet and revealed -

Mr. Aizawa nearly hit the roof. "D-destroy that painting!" he cried.

Cementoss covered his eyes. "I was _not _ready for that!"

"I-I admire your vision!" All Might said, forcing a smile. He seemed unsure whether to look at it or not.

Aizawa rushed over and seized the painting. "This is going right into the Dumpster!"

Midnight wrestled the fine painting out of his hands with a giggle. "No way. It's my life's work!"

"Give it over, Midnight!"

"I have a better idea. Let's visit Ketsubutsu high school and show this to Ms. Joke!"

"Never!"

But despite Aizawa's protests, Ms. Joke indeed caught an eyeful of Midnight's ultra-realistic nude painting of a seductive Shota Aizawa.

She paid quite a bit for it.


	41. Chapter 41: The Magnificent Vacation (5)

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 41: The Magnificent Vacation, Part 5**

_Oh no. Oh no... _Momo had her hands clenched into nervous fists as the train station security guard led her and the others to the detention area.

"Wh-what did he do?" Denki asked.

"Kid got into a fight," the guard said. "Beat up three guys. We're just questioning him about the incident. We should be almost done with him. Wait here."

Trembling, Momo sat on one of the plain wooden chairs in here, and her friends sat with her. "This is all my fault..." Momo covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Hey, you didn't make any of this happen," Jiro said. "Ain't your fault."

Momo groaned again.

Finally, Tenya Iida was let go, and Momo saw her classmate's blackened eye, the bandage on his forehead, and his split lip. She leaped out of her seat in shock. "Tenya -!"

"I'm all right," Iida assured her. "I got off at this station and waited here until these delinquents tried to steal my wallet. I fought them off, but..." He made a bracing smile. "They had good quirks for combat."

"You beat them, right?" Jiro asked urgently.

"I did what I had to," Iida explained. "All the same, it was quite the scene, and the guards took me into custody too, just to be sure. I assured them that I mean no harm to any innocents. But now I'm free to go."

Momo's head was spinning as the eight of them left the detention area and into the open station. She had her arms wrapped possessively around Iida's arm. "We were so worried, Iida. We couldn't even get a hold of you."

"The phone reception here is not so good," Iida admitted. "And I had my phone on 'do not disturb' mode from the train. I should have switched it back off."

"No, you don't have to blame yourself," Momo said tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"So... what are we gonna do?" Denki asked.

"We should just go back home," Momo said dejectedly. "Before this vacation gets any worse."

"The weather forecast says it's going to rain for the next two days," Izuku added when he consulted his phone. "What's your call, Momo?"

Everyone was cold and starting to get hungry, so Momo covered everyone's expenses for staying at a nice hotel for the night. And that included the lovely restaurant and the finest room service, too. She paid every yen of it.

"Well... I suppose this is good night," Momo said that evening when everyone finished a late but great dinner. "I'll be up in the girls' room."

She was waiting at the elevator when someone took hold of her shoulders and gently turned her around. It was Iida.

"Momo," he said. "Please stop beating yourself up. I'm thrilled that you wanted to bring us along for a wonderful summer beach vacation."

"But everything's ruined," Momo said, hanging her head again.

To her surprise, Iida delicately lifted her chin again and looked into her eyes. "Only this time," he said. "Momo Yaoyorozu! I am honored to have someone so selfless and kind as you as my friend! One day, I am sure you'll invite us on a fantastic beach vacation, and I look forward to it! I trust you!"

"Iida!" Momo threw herself onto him in a tight hug and realized that good friends like these were a rare privilege she'd always be grateful for. She didn't even notice the elevator doors open.


	42. Chapter 42: Mystery Sender

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 42: Mystery Sender**

Minoru Mineta: the ladies' man. At least, in his own mind. He usually had Denki, Kirishima, and sometimes Izuku to back him up in his prowls to find a fine lady, but then he realized that his wingmen had since abandoned him!

"Sorry, I have to catch up on homework," Izuku said when Mineta asked for a wingman.

"I gotta watch the new anime season premiere tonight. Can't miss it!" Kirishima said with a wink.

"I'm going out with other friends," Denki said. "It's gonna be a blast."

_Having good wingmen by my side used to be a blast! _Mineta raged. What was he to do? No one paid him any attention!

But then one day in class, he was quaking like a leaf as he settled in his homeroom seat. He had a letter in his hands.

"Huh? What's that?" Jiro asked.

"Is that a threat letter?" Mezo asked. "Seriously?"

Mineta kept trembling. "N-no, don't look..."

But people were already gathering. "Look!" Mina cried. "See how the letters are cut out from magazines and stuff? Someone's threatening him!"

"This isn't good," Iida said. "I must inform the staff at once! I cannot allow my classmates to be threatened! Surely, a villain has sent this!"

"No, it's okay!" Mineta cried. "I'm sure it's just a prank..."

But the next day, Mineta found another such letter in his shoe locker, and this time, Iida reported it to the staff.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Iida assured his much shorter classmate. "Whoever is sending these messages will be sorry!"

But one day -

"The perpetrator has been found?" Iida cried when he was called into the principal's office. "Who was it? Was it someone from the League of Villains?"

Principal Nezu took a casual sip of tea. "It's all right, Tenya Iida," he said. He pointed at the shameful-looking Mineta, who sat in a nearby chair. "Turns out this kid was making those letters and sending them to himself! We found him putting one in his own shoe locker this morning."

Iida ran a hand over his face. "Minoru Mineta! How could you do this? We raised the alarm for nothing!"

Mineta pouted. "Well, everyone was ignoring me! I just wanted some attention, okay?!"


	43. Chapter 43: Caught on Camera

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 43: Caught on Camera**

Reiko's idea of a romantic date was -

"A ghost hunt?" Yui Kodai repeated with disbelief as the girls changed into their PE outfits. "You can't be serious."

"Well, why not?" Reiko slipped on her blue and white PE top and smoothed it out. "We're going to the old house at the end of Plum Street later tonight. I'm bringing the snacks." She beamed.

Setsuna snorted. "That's a zero-star restaurant, right there."

"Well, _I'm _looking forward to it," Reiko said fondly, little hearts floating up around her. "Fumikage's bringing all the detection gear and video camera, and I'm keeping a detailed log in my snack basket."

"So it'll be a _picnic_?" Setsuna teased her.

Reiko blinked. "Why not?"

Why couldn't these girls understand?

"Hey there," Fumikage said smoothly later that night, looking dashing as he stood under a flickering street lamp on Plum Street. It was spooky as usual tonight, with a half moon, a weird fog rolling in, and owls hooting in the background. Reiko heard a police siren in the distance.

Reiko threw her arms onto him. "You're right on time! Let's get started, Fumi!"

"Right behind you, babe."

Reiko kept a detailed log as she and Fumikage scoured every inch of the old house, and more than once, a telltale creak or thump suggested a juicy, ripe ghost. But every time, it was either an intruding raccoon or the wind blowing stuff around.

"Well, maybe tomorrow night," Fumikage said as they sat in the upstairs master bedroom on a picnic blanket. The snacks were great tonight. "Let's try that abandoned motel on 36th street."

Reiko beamed. "Yeah!"

But the motel proved empty, and so did the chilling abandoned graveyard two blocks away. Reiko kept sharing the photos and recordings with her classmates, but those dull girls didn't understand the paranormal _or _love. What a crying shame!

The girls were a bit more impressed, though, when Reiko shared a double-selfie she and Fumikage took in the upstairs landing of a creepy old manor house on the edge of town. The camera had captured a sorry total of zero ghosts so far, but th ghost hunters were both clearly having the time of their life, Itsuka concluded. Now that was worth putting in a ghost-hunter log!


	44. Chapter 44: What Turns Up

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 44: What Turns Up**

Principal Nezu was a kind soul, and one day he had a fine idea: launch UA's first charity drive, and he invited interested pro heroes to help.

"Not every act of heroism involves smashing a huge villain to bits," Mt. Lady told the UA school assembly. "In fact, the smaller things, when added up, are far greater! So, I invite all of you, and your families to make a donation and help brighten someone's day!"

Izuku was used to hearing this song and dance, but this time he actually felt pumped to help out. "It's not such a bad idea," he mentioned to his classmates as they filed out of the auditorium. "I might have a few old shirts to donate. They're just taking up space."

"Oh gosh, I have like five thousand spare outfits," Toru admitted. "I keep thinking I'm gonna wear them, but... heck, some low-income kid can enjoy them for me! Whee!" She did a funny spinning dance.

Jiro snorted. "Back-handed charity is a thing now, I see."

There was a healthy turnout. All of the hero classes showed up at the school next week with heaps of clothes, old toys from childhood (or now), old books, and more. And revealed a little more about his classmates than Izuku expected.

"Oh, these! Yes, I tried figure skating in middle school. I'm not embarrassed to admit it!" Mirio Togata boomed with laughter as he showed off the white ice skates in his hands. "I nearly broke my tailbone once, though, so I called it quits." He placed them in a donations box, and he was so cheerful no one could manage to tease him.

"Here... we go!" Toru wasn't kidding; she strained to haul over a large wagon stacked high with frilly outfits and clothes. That pile probably outweighed her two to one!

"I never beat this stupid thing. Some other kid can screw around with it," Bakugo grunted, tossing a jigsaw puzzle box onto the donation pile.

"Whoa, 2,000 pieces?" Sero picked up the box and stared at it. "I couldn't complete this thing in a year!"

"Yeah, 'cause you're so dumb," Bakugo taunted him.

"But you couldn't do it either..."

"Uh..."

Midoriya was loathe to part with any item from his All Might collection, but he managed to donate his old All Might bedsheets, and got a bit of teasing for it. Meanwhile, that was nothing compared to the teasing Jiro got for her old sparkly princess outfit from her childhood, and Denki found something truly remarkable in the clothes pile.

"Holy cow! Look at this!" Denki held up what looked like authentic purple wizard's robes and a hat, complete with ruffled cuffs and gold star patterns. He checked the name tag as people around him giggled at it. "Oh, this belongs to -"

Tenya Iida was red in the face as he snatched the wizard robes out of Denki's hands. "It was a phase, okay?!"


	45. Chapter 45: Turn the Clock Back

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 45: Turn the Clock Back**

"I ain't got enough cash... darn it..." Bakugo muttered as he counted up the bills in his wallet that evening. He felt like such a clod; he once again spilled a drink on his PlayStation 4, but this time, his poor console was beyond saving. And his computer didn't have the guts to play the hot MMO games his classmates were into. And he couldn't afford a new PS4, either.

What was he supposed to do now?

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yeah? What?"

The door creaked open and Bakugo's father, Masaru, beamed. "Hey there, son. You look kind of bored. Want to see something neat?"

Bakugo lay on his bed, hands folded behind his head. "Naw, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

Bakugo sighed, rolled off the bed, and joined his dad in the living room. To his surprise, the old man had hooked up... an original NES?

"I had this in college," Masaru said fondly as he picked up one of the controllers. "I was cleaning out the attic with your mother when I found this! How'd you like to play a game?"

"I don't do early '90s games," Bakugo complained.

"Just give it a try, Katsuki." Masaru patted his NES. "These old games... they were low-tech, but they had heart. Let's play _Sonic Brothers Adventure_."

"Fine!"

Bakugo plopped next to his dad on the couch and got his hands on the second controller. Damn, this game was hard! And the simple graphics were nothing compared to _League World of Fantasy Warriors_. But...

"I did it! Whoa!" Bakugo could hardly believe it when his character beat the level's final boss and reached the end point.

"Watch out! There's a final boss!" Masaru pointed at the screen when the evil space tortoise emerged with his dragon minions. Bakugo tried to attack, but bam! The boss wiped out his last life.

"Stupid game!" Bakugo threw his controller on the floor and stalked away. "I'd rather play solitaire!"

"Well, _I _think it's precious you had such quality time with your father," Mitsuki said, suddenly emerging from the other side of the room. She had a camera in her hands.

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

"I took a picture of you boys together," Mitsuki said, motioning with her old-fashioned camera. "I can't wait to get it developed and frame it!"

Bakugo snorted. "What is this, 1993? I'm outta here!" He retreated to his bedroom and away from his ultra-lame parents.

When he got a chance the next day, though, Bakugo discreetly thanked his dad for a pretty cool time.


	46. Chapter 46: Hidden Treasures

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 46: Hidden Treasures**

Denki, Mina, and Kirishima attempted a prank (they didn't explain what it was) on Cementoss, and the concrete teacher devised a fine detention for them. They weren't the brightest students, so...

"Whoa! You tryin' to suffocate us?" Kirishima coughed as Cementoss led the three students into a storage room deep in the UA campus library.

"Hush," Cementoss told him. "Kids, these books and papers date back to when the school was founded, and I need you all to sort them and log all missing or damaged pages."

Mina took one look around the place and groaned. "What? But there's a million billion books and stuff in here!"

"I'll be a withered old man by the time we're done," Denki added. "Teacher, isn't there something else -"

"Hush!" Cementoss barked. "I don't appreciate what you kids did to my car _or _my house's windows. Now get started, or your hero aspirations end today!" With a huff, he stalked off.

Kirishima scratched his head. "He's pretty mad."

"I guess we deserve it," Denki said with a sigh. He wandered over to a bookshelf and started picking through it. "Sooner we start, the sooner we're done, right?"

And boy was it dull work. Denki tried to be diligent about logging missing pages and whatever, but who cares! He was about to die from all this dust and the nasty old-book smell.

"Hey, look at this, guys!" Mina suddenly cried. She carried over a cardboard box packed with files, and she had a big grin. "This is recent material! There's stuff about recent graduates and staff in here."

Kirishima rubbed his hands. "Let's dig in!"

And boy did they. They found Vlad King's student file, for example, and discovered a few fun facts about him.

"Whoa! He got written up for 'excessive PDA!' Look!" Denki grinned and pointed at a paper. "Whoa, he and that girl really got it on..."

"And he failed his first semester's math class!" Mina giggled. "He even wrote 'this class sucks' as the answer to the last question on his final! I oughta try that, too!"

"And he once stole waffles from the cafeteria," Kirishima noted. "Damn, he's a proper villain!"

It didn't end there. Ectoplasm popped up too, and somehow, _he _had once failed a math class, too! He was also described as being "disruptive" in the literature class, and that literature teacher wrote him off as "a hopeless case. Perhaps he may end up laying pipes one day?"

"He'd be a whole plumbing company by himself, with those clones," Kirishima joked. Then he picked up another file and his jaw dropped. "No way!"

Mina perked up. "Huh? What?"

"It's Cementoss' student profile!" Kirishima declared, waving the file around. "And a paper that said he failed his first teacher exam!"

"Let us see!" The three of them crowded together to take in every detail about the teacher they currently resented. And soon enough...

The door opened an hour later and Cementoss entered to check in on them. "Kids, you ought to work faster," he told them. "Or you'll never -"

"Yeah, we get it, Blockhead," Kirishima teased him.

Cementoss went pale. "Wh-what?"

"Just don't let anyone literally walk on you again," Denki added. "Wasn't once humiliating enough?"

Cementoss clutched his face. "How did you know -"

"If you rip your PE pants in class again, I'll let you borrow mine," Mina added with a wide smile.

Cementoss shrieked in horror. "Get out! Detention over! Don't read another word in that file!"

The three students scampered away and into free air.

"I feel kinda bad, though," Denki added.

"Yeah," Kirishima admitted. "I've got an idea..."

Cementoss felt a little better when he found a basket of fruit complete with a "we're sorry!" note on his office desk the next morning.


	47. Chapter 47: True Loyalty

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 47: True Loyalty**

Ms. Joke loved those daytime dramas on her days off, such as _All My Love For Thee _and _How I Met Your Stepfather_. And on today's episode of _All My Love For Thee_, there was a pretty gut-wrenching plot twist unfolding.

"Oh, here it comes," Ms. Joke said through a mouthful of popcorn as she lounged on her living room couch, eyes on the little TV. On the screen, a man around 30 had his hands over his face, already dressed in a tux for his big wedding.

"I can't go through with it, Ryota," the groom moaned.

"Whatever do you mean?" the hunky best man said with forced drama.

"I... I don't know if I can marry her!" the groom wailed. "I've got cold feet, even with my fire quirk! I can't imagine our future together after all!"

"You have to be strong," Ryota the hunky groomsman assured him. "Nothing can get between you and Ayako! Not even you!"

"But... oh!" The groom broke away and made a mad dash to escape the chapel.

Ms. Joke chuckled. "Get a spine, lover boy. I'll bet the bride is gonna - yup!"

Sure enough, Ayako the bride was happening by, and the groom collided with her and they fell onto the plush carpet in a confused heap, face to face.

"Osamu!" the bride exclaimed. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"The ghost... of the future I can't share with you!" Osamu said as the dramatic music came on. "I can't be there to see our kids off to school, or take that vacation to Singapore, or... or even take care of you when you're ill!"

"No! Don't go! Osamu!" The bride reached out in vain as Osamu scampered off, sobbing. Of course, it was raining outside as the groom made his escape.

Ms. Joke snorted with laughter. Oh, these dramas were the best.

The next day, she awoke... with a killer cold! Her head was killing her and one measly box of tissues wasn't enough. With a trembling hand, she reached for the phone and called in one serious favor.

"We're _dead even _now, you get me?" Shota Aizawa muttered as he sat by Ms. Joke's bed, patting her forehead with a damp cloth.

Ms. Joke smiled widely. "I get you, nice and clear. Take that, Ayako the spurned bride!"

"Who's that?"

"Oh, no one..."


	48. Chapter 48: Careful Observations

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 48: Careful Observations**

"A telescope? This is a most gracious gift! Thank you!"

Tenya Iida hardly knew what to say when his parents bought him a fine telescope, so he decided to show his thanks by setting it up on his bedroom's balcony and launching his own little stargazing program. That evening, while most of his classmates were probably watching hidden camera prank shows or that MMO RPG whatever, Iida wrapped himself up in a blanket and huddled up next to his telescope.

"Ah, there it is," Iida said as he observed a certain star cluster. He recorded it on some sheets he printed from a PDF he found online. Ah, that was the best feeling! Learning something extra and expanding his horizons! Why not expand it to the biggest frontier of all?

He carefully swiveled his telescope and found some new stuff to observe, noting it all and finishing a sketch of the night sky. Iida got a shock when he checked his watch, so he wrapped things up and went to bed.

The next day's classes couldn't go by fast enough; Iida was desperate to get home to that telescope! As soon as the pesky sun set, Iida was right back out there, filling out spots on his chart with stuff he had missed the night prior. He kept it up for a whole week, and soon he mastered the sky.

He needed a new horizon.

"Well hello there," Iida muttered as he swung down his telescope and found a stray dog trotting along the street some distance away. He panned up his view and found an attractive couple passing under a street light, the man's arm draped around the woman's shoulders as they laughed about something.

Iida wrenched away his telescope. No, this was wrong! He wasn't given this telescope to spy on people! But he didn't have much else to look at...

"You ought to eat more veggies," Iida commented as he peeked through some old guy's window and witnessed the man chowing on junk food in front of the TV.

"Those are some killer moves," Iida noted as he found a young woman dancing the night away in her living room.

"Keep on practicing," Iida said lightly as he found some middle-aged man in a flannel shirt strumming his guitar on the sixth floor of a nearby apartment building.

"Why, it's my most troublesome classmate," Iida muttered with disapproval as he found the Bakugo house. He saw Katsuki Bakugo slouched in front of the TV, watching some mecha anime where people could go in and out of televisions. What a concept.

Then Katsuki turned, stared right back at Iida, and made a very rude hand gesture!

Iida stumbled back in shock. How on earth did _that _happen?!

The next night, Iida discovered a new star cluster.

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **Bakugo was watching .


	49. Chapter 49: Paying a Debt

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 49: Paying a Debt**

"What? For real? This is so nice of you!"

Mirio Togata could hardly believe it when his beloved Nejire Hado presented him with a fine gift that morning in homeroom: a hand-knitted scarf with white, orange, and green patterns, like his hero costume's colors.

Nejire giggled. "I worked hard. My grandma showed me how. Do you like it?"  
"Do I ever! Thank you!"

"But you haven't tried it yet."

Mirio folded it up and put it in his backpack. "The first time it's cold enough that I need it, I'll put it on, and think of you."

Nejire beamed. "It's a deal!"

The next week, a cold front moved right in, and Mirio winced when he stepped out of class with everyone. The wind was freezing, and pretty strong. Bare trees rustled and loose trash blew around.

_The scarf. _He dug it out of his backpack and wrapped it up around his neck. He felt like a king, strutting home with this great scarf! He was immune to all cold!

A stronger gust blew, and Mirio cried out as the scarf was torn right off his neck! He lunged to grab it, but the cruel wind blew it higher and away, out of sight.

Mirio hung his head. Nejire would burst into tears if he told her this! He shivered the whole way home but resolved not to say a word.

The next morning in homeroom, Nejire perked up and smiled when Mirio entered. "Did you try on the scarf?" she asked.

Mirio glanced away. "I did." Which was true.

"Oooooh! Did you like it?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to see you wear it sometime, Mirio." Nejire blew him a kiss and resumed her studying.

Mirio sank into his seat feeling like a big zero. What to do?

He bought needles, yarn, and an instruction book and got to work. A week later, he ended up with a tangle of yarn. The week after that, he accidentally made a towel out of the yarn. On the third week, when the weather was frigid, he finally got it.

"Where's that scarf?" Nejire asked as they walked home, this time going together since Nejire's after-school club was canceled today.

Mirio got out two identical red scarves, crudely but solidly made. He handed her one and put on the other. "I couldn't recreate your patterns. Solid colors are all I can handle." He put his on.

Nejire stared at him as she held her own scarf. "Mirio... don't tell me..."

"I'm sorry!" Mirio bowed.

Nejire made a watery smile. "If you actually didn't like the color, I understand."

"Huh?" Mirio blinked. Okay, it was honesty time. "I lost it. Wind blew it away. I'm so sorry!"

Nejire put on her red scarf. "Let's just blame the weather, okay? If you miss it that badly, that's good enough for me." She tossed the end of her scarf playfully. "Not bad, by the way."

She was truly a master.


	50. Chapter 50: Rite of Passage

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 50: Rite of Passage**

"Ouch."

Shoto Todoroki wasn't one to show much emotion or weakness to others, but in the privacy of his bathroom, he was free to curse at his pain. He had a thin line of red blood going down his cheek, due to some stupid mistake. How could this happen?

Shaving was supposed to be easy.

Shoto sighed, wiped his face dry with a towel, and went to class with half his face shaved. He got more than a few odd looks.

After homeroom let out, Mr. Aizawa stopped Shoto by the door. "Todoroki," he said sternly.

Shoto froze. Had he done something wrong? He didn't like that glare in his teacher's eyes.

"I know what you're doing. You're a fool."

"I..."

Aizawa grinned. "Young men need a proper teacher for shaving. Let me help."

"...oh. Sure."

It was a bit odd, but Aizawa had long since earned Shoto's trust and respect, so why not? Aizawa showed Shoto the right way to hold the razor, use shaving cream and aftershave, and more.

"What prompted the old-fashioned shaving?" Aizawa asked at some point.

Shoto stared at his reflection. "My old man... he's a bit scruffy, and disdains shaving. But I want to be different."

Aizawa nodded. "I see. Well, you can try - ouch!"

He winced and accidentally cut himself.

"What now?" Shoto asked.

Ten minutes later, they were both savoring professional shaves in the downtown barber shop. Ah, perfect!


	51. Chapter 51: Dumbass at 30,000 Feet

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 51: Dumbass at 30,000 Feet**

Inasa Yoarashi eagerly shook the man's hand. "Yes! Of course I'll help hero students train to fight! I'd love to! When do I start?"

The hero training officer winced at Inasa's annoying over-enthusiasm. "Tomorrow. Please be here at 9:00 AM."

"Absolutely! I shall do my best! Just watch me!"

And so he started. Inasa could control wind, so he wanted to help aerial heroes practice fighting villains. For now, Inasa would be a villain who attacked airplanes and helicopters.

It was so fun!

"Hahahaha! Here comes the gremlin!" Inasa soared through the air with his quirk and landed on a moving airplane's wing. He used his bare fists to pound on the airplane wing's metal plates, and he put up a good fight when the hero trainees arrived.

"Good work, Yoarashi," the officer said. "Come back tomorrow."

Inasa did just that, but after a few times, he decided to add some flair to keep things interesting. He did mocking dances, made funny faces, and even crept up on a window and shoved his faced right at the glass. It was a priceless moment when the passenger turned to look and found Inasa's gremlin face right there! But he totally forgot to be a villain.

"You're outta here, kid!" the officer barked when the plane landed at the hangar. "We didn't bring you here to goof off."

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Inasa did his usual head-slamming super-bow, then trudged off. Oh, well.


	52. Chapter 52: Just an Idea

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 52: Just an Idea**

"Ooooohh, this is so hard," Mina groaned that evening, slamming her head on her desk. Midnight the art teacher liked to assign all kinds of homework, and usually it was fun, like making a pinata (she stuffed hers with Twizzlers), but this time, she had to write a poem? And a long one too, with rhymes and iambic pentameter and all that Robert Frost stuff!

_"Traditional Japanese poetry is not allowed for this one. Branch out! Make some rhymes!" _Midnight had said. Mina thought back on those words and tried to figure out if she could afford to get a 0 on this assignment and still pass.

Turns out: no.

To get some inspiration, Mina wandered around the house, keeping an eye out for anything that struck her fancy. What about Snowball, her mom's fluffy white cat, seated on the couch? Or how her dad was brewing something in the kitchen? Or the motorcycle that just roared down the neighborhood? Or...

Mina went to bed muttering about muses and iambic pentameter, whatever that was.

The next morning... she got it! Mina grabbed her pencil and paper and scribbled down her masterpiece.

"Here! Look at this!" Mina shoved her masterpiece in Momo's face at homeroom, and Momo gave it a read... and went pale and started trembling!

"Oh my word!" Momo clapped a hand over her mouth. "That... that's...!"

"Hey, look at this!" Mina showed it to Mineta, who gave it one glance and shrieked, diving under his desk.

Mina cautiously showed it to Ochaco, who read it once, went green, and clapped her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

"Do... do you like it?" Mina wearily asked Fumikage, who gave it a glance and hid his eyes with Dark Shadow.

"Have mercy!" he cried. "I swear I'll never do anything bad ever again!"

Mina was about ready to lose hope... but then again, a strong emotional reaction of any kind was better than nothing! At least her poem had _some _effect!

She showed it to Midnight, who gave it one look and patted Mina on the head with a trembling hand.

"You're exempt from future homework assignments," Midnight said. "And I'm sleeping with the night-light on for a while..."

Mina shrugged. Art was art!


	53. Chapter 53: The Worst

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 53: The Worst**

"You've got... to be... kidding!" Katsuki Bakugo was _not _pleased when Tenya Iida mandated an "early success morning" routine for him. Iida promised all kinds of personal favors in exchange for being a test subject for Iida's new ideas on the perfect morning routine.

"But this is good for you!" Iida jogged right alongside the wheezy, light-headed Bakugo at 4:56 AM down the neighborhood. "Future you will thank you."

"And there won't be a... future _you... _because I'm gonna kill you!" Bakugo panted. "Dammit! First a gross vegetable shake, then dumb meditation, now this?"

"Proper heroes do what they must!" Iida barked. "Let is continue!"

It didn't stop there. Bakugo had to keep an "inspiration journal" and update it (he drew himself strangling Iida), he had to say then things he was grateful for (hard to come up with at this rate), and even take cold showers!

"One week of success!" Iida declared the next Monday. He thumped a hand on Bakugo's back. "How do you feel? Has the routine brought you a new perspective, Katsuki?"

"I'll... show you!" Bakugo groaned. "I'll... never lose!"

"Lose what?"

Bakugo merely grunted in defiance.

Then, that night at the stroke of midnight... Bakugo broke into Iida's bedroom and slapped him awake.

"On your feet, soldier!" Bakugo roared. "Early strart! Always outdo yesterday, like you say!"

"But it is midnight! Surely this is the wrong time...!"

Bakugo set Iida's running shoes on the other boy's chest. "Future you will thank you!"

Iida dropped the idea soon after.


	54. Chapter 54: Follow the Scent

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 54: Follow the Scent**

As a sort of olive branch, Itsuka Kendo of class 1-B offered a fun and games festival with class 1-A, and even the support class was allowed to join. And her brilliant idea for a party game was -

"Pin the tail on the pie-eating contest?" Neito Monoma scoffed. "Absurd!"

"Well, why not?" Itsuka pouted halfway through the party.

"You can't just cram together two different party games and call it a good idea."

Itsuka scowled. "We'll see. Who wants to try?"

"Me! Me!" The bubbly Toru Hagakure stepped right up, and she accepted a blindfold and had to pin the tail on a paper lion on the wall and _then _eat a pie with her hands behind her back. It was really something to see Toru mix that up and eat the paper and stab a pin into a pie.

"This pie tastes funny," Toru commented through a mouthful of paper lion.

"I can do it." Yosetsu Awase raised his hand to volunteer, and he kept the paper tail's pin way from the pie. Instead, it ended up on Mineta Minoru's head.

"Eeeeeek! I surrender!" Mineta scampered out of the room.

"The lion can talk?" the blindfolded Yosetsu wondered.

Neito slapped a hand over his face.

Then Yuga Aoyama took a turn, and he actually landed the lion's tail on the body, to Itsuka's delight. Then he missed the pie table completely and fell out of the window. The blond boy ended up tangled in the bushes outside the window.

"It's less a pie and more a salad!" Yuga cried. "_Mon dieu!"_

"Can't anyone smell the pie?" Itsuka asked. "Honestly!"

Midoriya stepped up. "I can do it. I believe in myself!"

"Damn Deku," Bakugo muttered, but Itsuka was delighted when Midoriya put on that blindfold. He felt his way around and pinned the lion's tail on the body, then he staggered around, his vision all black as he smelled his way to the pie. The scent was strong... he he was nearly there...

Yes! Midoriya found the pie and, following the game's rules, burrowed his face into it and devoured it.

"Uh... young Midoriya?"

"I won!" Midoriya slipped off the blindfold to find himself in the teacher's lounge, having just consumed the apple pie All Might had prepared to eat. "I'm so sorry!" Midoriya knelt to bow.

All Might wiped away the tears. "Very well, I get it! I can't afford to lose this figure by eating dessert! I stand corrected!"

A silver lining, perhaps?


	55. Chapter 55: Where They Go

**Daydreams Going By**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 55: Where They Go**

Kyoka Jiro sometimes liked to have an afternoon, or the evening, all to herself and get away from all the noise and bustle. Like Mineta scheming new ways to peek at the girls, or Mina blabbering about who _might _be dating whom, or Bakugo yelling at everyone to shut up, this and that and blah blah blah. She needed a freakin' break.

_Mmmmmm. This is some good motchi. _Jiro spent her afternoon along the beach area that evening, and she savored some mint-flavored motchi she found at some reclusive stand. The old man there looked a bit odd but he broke into a wide smile when Jiro came along, and offered her some motchi for free for "being a good girl." Whatever. It was free food.

A familiar man was seated at the large, concrete dock up ahead, bathed in evening sunlight. She knew that head of tall, blond hair.

"Professor?" Jiro could hardly believe her eyes when she joined Present Mic on the dock. Sea gull cawed and a nearby cargo ship blasted its horn as it set off.

Present Mic jumped. "H-hey! Didn't see you there."

"Can I join you?"

They sat in silence for a minute. "Been crazy," Present Mic finally said. "Attacks on UA campus, that Bakugo kid getting dragged off, All Might's Retirement... feels like nothing's right anymore."

Jiro hung her head. "Yeah."

"I like the ships," Present Mic added. "I grew up in a port town, yo. Liked to wonder where those big fat ships were headed. Taiwan? Australia? Canada? Chile? Who knows?"

"Dunno," was all Jiro could manage.

"Sometimes I come here," Present Mic said. "I ain't gonna run away. But y'know, sometimes it's kinda relaxin' to imagine yourself on those ships, startin' over. They can just... _leave_."

They were silent for another minute.

Present Mic winced. "I didn't mean to sound like a coward or nothin'!"

Jiro clapped a hand on his back and got up to leave. "Don't worry. I get it."


End file.
